Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist and friends somehow end up with the Sailor Scouts...watch out for flying insults!
1. A Compass

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

Hey, this is my first attempt at a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic… let me know if I have something wrong...otherwise enjoy!

EDIT: I've gone through this one and put in my style, and also edited Winry's name. Hehe... If I'm updating I may as well go the whole nine yards.

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 1: A Compass**

"Winry!" Edward, the height-deprived Fullmetal Alchemist, exclaimed, as he looked to his armor shell of a brother, Alphonse, for an explanation.

"I don't know Brother," Alphonse replied. "She must have followed us!"

"Ed, I don't know what you're up to but I know you're going to need repairs for your arm mail! You always break it!" Winry, their childhood friend, exclaimed. "Besides, it was Colonel Mustang who told me to come!"

"What does He have to do with this?" Edward demanded, clenching his fists as he looked at Alphonse's circle. It was perfect, like it should have been.

"Yes Fullmetal. I asked her to come," Colonel Roy Mustang, their chauvinistic superior, said to them.

"What for Colonel?" Alphonse asked.

"Fullmetal sent me a message to," Roy, the Flame Alchemist, said simply.

"I never sent you a message!" Edward shouted now.

"Well, it appears you were ready to perform a transmutation, right?" Roy pointed out.

"We were," Alphonse replied simply, pulling Edward's attention away from Mustang and back to the transmutation. He and Alphonse placed their hands down at the same time, starting the light show of a transmutation. Below them a hole began to form, and the two wanted to lift their hands, yet something heavy was holding them down.

"What's happening?" Winry shouted. Roy showed a face of terror as the group all suddenly fell into the hole, shouting and screaming the whole way…

* * *

"Trista?" Michelle asked. 

"Someone's broken a barrier in time and space," she replied.

"Then let's get over there!" Amara exclaimed, as the trio jumped from their seats and followed Trista to the Cherry Hill Temple…

* * *

Serena and the girls were enjoying some much needed relaxation, when suddenly the fires of the temple died out, and the sky grew dark. 

"What's going on?" Mina demanded, as suddenly, a gust of circular wind blew through, as the girls shielded their faces with their arms as they looked up to the sounds of screams. On the stairwell, Trista, Michelle, and Amara were arriving, but had to hold their ground for fear of being blowing away.

The screams continued as four figures fell at high speeds towards them. As the figures were only a few feet from the ground, the winds grew so strong, that everyone blew over, and the figures all came to a near stop. The winds swiftly died, and the figures, who were three people and a piece of armor, fell to the ground with another shout and a thud.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Serena muttered, as she rose. Being the first, she looked to the people and armor, who weren't moving. Rushing to their sides, she shook the short one in red awake. "Hey, are you all right little boy?"

"LITTLE BOY!" he squeaked, jumping to his feet. "How dare you—you meatball head!"

"Hey!" Lita shouted, now awake and moving. The others started stirring around her. "You have no right to talk to Serena like that! She was only trying to see if you were all right!"

"We're alive?" the blond girl asked, looking around.

"SHE CALLED ME LITTLE!"

"Yup, we're alive," she sighed.

"Fullmetal, you could stop complaining and tell me what exactly was that transmutation supposed to do?" a man in blue demanded.

"It was only supposed to make a compass," the armor replied, as Serena screamed.

"IT'S TALKING!" she screamed.

"You act like you've never seen talking armor before," the boy in red replied.

"Well, that was some compass," the man in blue stated.

"Serena, it's only a boy in a suit of armor," Lita moaned.

Mina and Michelle had both snuck up on the armor, and pulled the helmet off.

"See?" they said, as Serena screamed. There was no head!

"It's a demon!" Serena shouted.

"Demon?" the armor replied. "I'm not a demon!"

Michelle and Mina looked into the armor, saw it was empty, and screamed, running back. The helmet flew into the air, as Michelle ran to Amara, and Mina to the other girls.

"It is a demon!" Mina cried.

"I'm not a demon!" the armor shouted, pointing at the boy in red. "I'm his little brother!"

There was a shocking moment of silence, as the group of Sailor Scouts, minus Trista and Amy, gave them a good, hard look. The armor reached for the helmet and put it back on. Then, out of the blue, they burst into laughter.

"Aren't you a bit big to be his little brother?" Lita laughed.

"He might just be a midget and they are half-brothers," Amara pointed out harshly, as the group stopped laughing and looked at her. "What? It's an idea, isn't it?"

"MIDGET?" the boy in red shouted, as the armor grabbed him, holding him back from Amara. "Let me at him, Al! I'll give him midget!"

"Ed!" the girl exclaimed. "Calm down."

"Would you wonderful ladies please pardon his rude behavior?" the man in blue said, bowing to Trista. "And could you kindly tell us where we are?"

"You're in Tokyo, and have violated the grand laws of this universe by trespassing my barrier of time and space," Trista replied matter-of-factly.

"You can't be serious," the boy in red said, calm once more.

"Is that true?" Serena asked, Trista, who nodded gravely.

"However," Trista said, smiling now. "It seems that you were somehow moronically able to open a barrier between your world and ours. I guess the Scout of Time will have to send you back and close it."

"Whoa, they can do that?" the girl asked.

"You two are in big trouble when we get back to Central," the man in blue said to the boy and the armor. "That was a major mistake with such a simple transmutation."

"What's a transmutation?" Amy asked. The group of four stared at her.

"You can't be serious," the girl whispered. "You don't know about alchemy?"

They were welcomed with confused stares, minus Trista, who appeared thoroughly amused.

"Do you know Trista?" Serena asked. Trista's smile faded.

"They are from a land known as FMA."

"FMA? No we're not!" the boy replied.

"It's an acronym," Trista replied. "The lands of this universe are separated by acronyms that stand for their name. However, we just call them dimensions. Theirs is also known by Dimension Alchemist to those who would rather refer to them in another fashion."

"They're from a different dimension?" Lita asked.

"We're in a different dimension?" the boy in red exclaimed.

"Oh Ed! I'm scared!" the armor replied quickly. Meanwhile, Serena had crept over to the girl, and whispered something in her ear, as she nodded, giggling.

"Sure, no problem. That's Ed the Fullmetal Alchemist, the armor IS his younger brother Al, I'm their friend Winry, and that's Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist, Ed's boss," the girl, Winry, replied.

"Serena?" Amara asked.

"They aren't bad Trista," Serena replied.

"I know they're not. It's who has come with them that's bad," Trista replied.

"So you're name is Serena? It's nice to meet you," Winry replied, as the two shook hands. The entire group was in shock…


	2. Envy

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 2: Envy**

Raye was the first to recover from shock.

"They brought someone else with them?" she asked, as a person, with ridiculously long hair and black, tight clothes, jumped at Serena and Winry. The two screamed.

"Serena!" the girls cried.

"Envy," the boy in red, Ed, replied. He clapped his hands, as a rose struck the person, and they fell to the ground. Ed's hands struck the ground, and a cage came around the person with long hair.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Serena asked, looking for the owner of the rose.

"A homunculus?" Winry whispered.

"Envy must have followed us, Brother!" the armor, Al, said, pointing.

"Is this who you meant?" Ed asked Trista, who nodded.

"A real homunculus is here?" the man in blue, Roy, said with curiosity.

"You think this will hold me?" the person, Envy, laughed. "Don't joke Fullmetal."

"What did you do?" Ed accused.

"Just got you out of our hair. Have fun!" Envy laughed, as he jumped into thin air, and vanished.

"The barrier is sealed," Trista said. "I guess this means the Scout of Time will have to open a new one."

"What?" Ed demanded. "Who are you people?"

"They must want these people out of the picture somehow," Michelle noted.

"So there must be trouble brewing in another dimension then?" Raye asked.

"But this has no bearing over us, however," Trista said. "Other than they've left us with these people."

"What are you all talking about?" Ed asked. "What do you mean it has nothing to do with you?"

Tuxedo Mask had crept away at first chance, as Winry and Serena looked at where the cage was, and walked over.

"Look at this Serena," Winry said, looking at the cage. "The bars are all sand now."

"This is totally awesome!" Serena exclaimed. "How did he do this?"

"This is a result of alchemy. You can change whatever you want into something else," Winry explained. But suddenly, the cage fell to the ground. They looked back to Ed, who looked a little surprised.

"What just happened?" Ed asked.

"I'm getting a bad vibe," Raye announced, as a breeze blew through, and Amara was on edge.

The group looked around, paying full attention, as Serena and Winry backed away from the cage. They heard the pounding footsteps of something in the forest, as they looked out, scared.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"It's coming," Lita muttered, clenching her fists. "We need them out, now!"

"Come on Winry, this isn't safe," Serena said, pulling her back quickly. The group looked into the wood, as a rabbit hopped out. They crashed.

"A RABBIT!" Ed screamed, his back to the forest and shouting to Serena. "That's what scared you?"

Serena and Winrey pointed, shaking.

"He looks mad," they whispered.

"Yes I am mad! You got me worked up over a RABBIT!"

"Look out Fullmetal!" Roy exclaimed.

"Behind you!" Al shouted. Ed turned, and saw a demon that was like a seven-foot blob with a face and weird feet shaped like a bird's.

"You're kidding me," Ed said. "What is that? A chimera?"

"Demon be gone!" Raye shouted, throwing a charm at it. The paper was absorbed into the flesh of the blob. "Run into the temple everyone! Go!"

Without another command the group was gone into the building, as Roy, Ed, and Al ran into a room and shut the door to a crack, so they could keep an eye on the being in question. Winry ran around the corner with Serena, where the other girls had gathered…

* * *

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"Oh my God," Roy whispered. They watched through the crack in the following order, from bottom to top: Ed, Roy, and then Al.

"She materialized flames without a circle," Ed whispered.

"She gave that transmutation a name like some common ordeal."

"She's one hot alchemist," Roy said, as the other two looked at him. "She should join our ranks."

"Colonel!" Ed whispered. "Now is not the time for that."

Roy hit him upside the head.

There is always time for that Ed. One day you'll understand," Roy said sharply.

"Did you think a little fire would hurt me Sailor Trash?" they heard the gruff voice say. It came from the blob.

"I was sure hoping it would," they heard her mutter. She smiled, laughing some. "My friends are going to come soon, and when they do, you shall perish demon!"

"Perish?" the three guys exclaimed.

"It seems we have an audience," the blob laughed.

"That doesn't sound good," Ed whispered, as the three closed the door, and moved away from it. Muck flew from the doorway. Suddenly, and old man with a guy with ragged hair erupted from behind them.

"Be gone spirit of evil!" the old man proclaimed. "Leave our temple in peace!"

"Get away from there old man!" Ed shouted, as he pulled the two away from being pulled into the mess that reminded Ed of sewage. It seemed to be seeping into the room. "What do you think you're doing? You're going to get killed."

"I can't let that thing hurt my temple!" the old man replied.

"Is there another way out?" Roy asked. The other man with ragged hair nodded.

"Through that door there," he replied. Roy and Ed both started to run out the door.

"Al! You keep an eye on them!" Ed shouted.

"Right!" Al replied, but suddenly realized that the two men were staring strangely at him. Without warning he picked the two up and ran into another room, dodging the muck that was out to get them…

* * *

Sailor Mars prayed her friends would show up. She needed help. Her sniper hardly phased the thing, and it was yawning at her attempt even.

"Hold it right there!" she heard. Looking for Sailor Moon, all she found was Ed, the boy in red alongside Roy—who looked incredibly cute in the blue uniform he wore. She crashed.

"Well, the spectators wish to become the spectacle. They wish to die with you Sailor Mars, isn't it quaint?" the demon asked her, as she scowled.

"Well, she never did get the chance to introduce us," Ed said. "Do you mind?"

"What do you fools think you are doing, getting involved with this fight?" Sailor Mars fumed. "It takes Sailor Power to stop these demons."

"Miss, if he's giving you trouble, I am obligated to assist," Roy replied, bowing some.

"Who are you two?" Sailor Mars demanded now, exasperated.

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist," Roy said simply, snapping as flames flew from his hands to the blob, which merely brushed them.

"And I am Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Ed added, as his hand became a blade!

"Oh my God!" Sailor Moon exclaimed from behind her.

"When did you get here?" Sailor Mars demanded, aggravated.

"Two seconds ago," Sailor Mercury said.

"We didn't get the chance to announce ourselves is all," Sailor Venus said, as Sailor Jupiter sighed.

"The others said they'll keep an eye on the girl while we fight," she added.

"Look what the cat dragged in—literally!" the blob laughed.

"You shut your trap!" Ed shouted, as he dove at the demon blob, his blade arm getting trapped in the muck. "Let me go!"

"Hang on!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Sailor Mercury?"

"All over it," she replied, closing the visor as she prepared.

"Uh-oh," the blob muttered.

"Will you let me go already?" Ed shouted again. The demon's crow feet shifted, as it took flight as best it could, seeing as it was a giant blob. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE YOU RUN AWAY!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

The attack flew in at an intense rate, and the blob put Ed right in the crossfire.

"WHAT DO YOU—AAHH! LET ME GO!"

"He's got a voice when he needs one," Sailor Mars grumbled. Sailor Jupiter hightailed it after the poor alchemist, but was too slow. "I got it."

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

The attacks cancelled out, as Sailor Jupiter tried to pull Ed out of the muck.

"How much do you weigh?" she exclaimed, pulling with all her might.

"Isn't that a little bit of a personal question?" Ed asked, glaring.

"Mars! I need a hand!"

"On it!" Sailor Mars replied. Sailor Jupiter placed her heel as far into the ground as she could, and tried to pull back as the blob was trying to get away. Roy, however, was two steps ahead and came to the other side of Sailor Jupiter, pulling at Ed's right arm. The two pulled Ed out as the blob made as fast a getaway as it could.

"We can't let it escape!" Sailor Venus proclaimed.

"I'll get that monster myself," Ed muttered, clapping his hands and hitting the ground, as rocks smashed the creature into oblivion. "That'll teach him."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did the new outfits come from—Serena, was it?" Roy asked, as the Sailor Scouts gasped.

"How did you know?" Sailor Moon asked, as she became Serena again. The other girls followed suit.

"Duh, a costume change doesn't mean you're disguised you know—wait, how did you do that?"

"Change back? My brooch of course," Serena replied, as the girls sweatdropped and sighed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ed said, eyeing the crystal.

"It's the Silver Imperium Crystal," Serena replied simply.

"It's a Philosopher's Stone!" Ed proclaimed…

* * *

Author's Note

So all that trouble and Ed thinks he's found the Philosopher's Stone. You know that can't be good for anybody, especially Serena.


	3. Arguing About Circles

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

Dude, I am seriously under the weather this week. But I'll be back, full spring, next week for sure. Later and enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 3: Arguing About Circles**

"Serena, you have to tell me how that stone was made!" Ed demanded, as Serena took a step back.

"Why?" she asked.

"Did you kill people to make it?" he said, sounding somewhat angry.

"Back up shrimp!" Lita boomed, stepping in front of Serena. "You aren't getting anywhere near the Silver Imperium Crystal, or Serena, with a look like that."

"SHRIMP?"

"Besides, that stone has been the foundation of the peaceful Moon Kingdom for centuries," Raye said angrily. "What makes you think they killed people to make it?"

"A Philosopher's Stone are made through killing a mass amount of humans. It's their blood that supports the stone. Those who possess it can defy all the laws of alchemy, including the law of Equivalent Exchange," Ed said sharply.

"It's not a Philosopher's Stone," Serena said simply. "Besides, what do you mean, laws of alchemy?"

"Didn't you ever pay attention in Basic Alchemy 101?" Ed asked.

"Sorry, but once again we will point out that we know close to nothing about alchemy," Amy said. "However, I can assure you that we know fully well the history of our powers, which has nothing to do with murder."

"Then where does the excess energy come from?" Ed demanded. "Your outfit has a larger mass than the one you were wearing just a moment ago. In Equivalent Exchange, you can't have less than what you finish with. It's impossible. Mass or energy cannot be created or destroyed. It's impossible unless you have a Philosopher's Stone."

"That sounds like something from physics class," Raye said thoughtfully.

"Physics?" Roy asked. "Is that your science here then?"

"Yes, one of many, but they don't talk about changing molecular structures by use of transmutation circles. That's a pseudoscience," Amy said finally.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Ed sighed. "Alchemy is fake?"

"Around here it is," Lita said. "By the way, you weigh a lot for a shrimp."

"QUIT CALLING ME A SHRIMP!"

"He was appropriately named Fullmetal Alchemist," Roy said simply.

"Ed! I thought I heard you!" Winry exclaimed cheerfully, as the group heard a clinking sound. Her smile immediately faded. "OH NO! You did not break your automail—AGAIN! ED!"

"It didn't break! See?" Ed said, beginning to move his arm as it suddenly fell limp. "Oh no—Winry! I didn't do it on purpose! I swear!"

"YOU never do it ON PURPOSE Ed!" Winry shouted, as the group was confused. Trista, Amara, and Michelle all came out. "This is going to take FOREVER to fix without my tools!"

"We thought we heard the shrimp threatening Serena," Amara said gruffly.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND CALLING ME SHORT!" Ed screamed. Winry sighed.

"Ed, your automail," she reminded him, as he shut up.

"AAAAHHHH! HELP ME BROTHER!" came a scream from within the temple. Suddenly, Al burst out from behind the panel with Raye's grandfather and Chad in tow.

"Evil demon! You will die!" her grandfather exclaimed. Winry, Roy, and Ed looked to the scene.

"Hey! Stay away from my brother!" Ed shouted, as the grandfather stopped to look at Roy and Ed.

"Are you two demons too?" he asked.

"No good sir. It's just that Alphonse Elric is far from the definition of a demon," Roy said quickly.

"IS there really a person in there?" Chad asked, shaking.

"They're visiting," Raye said quickly.

"From a really small country in Europe," Mina added.

"Yeah, it's a famous custom there!" Lita added.

"To dress up in a suit of armor?" her grandfather asked.

"Exactly!" Winry added, covering Ed's limp metallic arm (which was still an arm with a bladed tip) by standing in front of him. "Right Ed?"

"Yeah, right," Ed said, exasperated.

"Oh well," her grandfather said, as he pulled out a series of charms. "I was just about to use these to dispel the demon within the armor, but I guess if there's a real person in there, it's pretty pointless huh?"

"Yup!" Serena said.

"Well, you pretty ladies enjoy yourselves! And if any of you are interested in working at the temple, please don't hesitate to ask!" her grandfather said, as he and Chad left. The girls sighed.

"That was close," Amy said. "I can't imagine how they would have reacted to the demon being here, and the talking armor."

"I already told you that's Al!" Ed shouted, as Winry hit him upside the head with a wrench. "OUCH! What was that for?"

"Now do you mind telling me what happened to your automail?" she demanded, her arms crossed.

"His automail got stuck in that giant blob we saw before heading for cover. He was attempting to fight it," Roy explained calmly.

"Brother! You did what?" Al exclaimed. "Are you crazy? What if it had swallowed you whole or something?"

"Relax Al. I'm fine," Ed replied distantly.

"You're lucky I came along this morning or you'd be stuck out here with no mechanic you can trust," Winry exclaimed. "Is there any kind of workshop that I could borrow?"

"Mechanic? Workshop? Whoa, hold on a second," Lita said.

"Arms going limp usually require a doctor and a hospital," Mina pointed out.

"Unless there's something else you'd like to share with us," Michelle said. Ed shook his head.

"You people are so backwards," he whispered. "I can't believe you've never even heard of automail."

"Maybe if you explained we would know Midget!" Raye shouted angrily.

"Oh! Let's go back to how short I am AGAIN!" Ed shouted once more.

"OKAY!" Roy boomed, as the group silenced. "This is getting us nowhere. Please, quit insulting my officer's stature so that we can get on with this and figure out a way to get us back to where we belong."

"Right," Ed said, and took off his coat to reveal his mechanical arm. "That's automail."

The girls were silent, dumbstruck. Amy, however, was amazed.

"It's a functional, realistic mechanical arm! Cool!" she exclaimed. "How does it work?"

"Well," Winry said in a sly tone. "I could tell you, but you'd have to keep it top secret, because that's my design, after all."

"Wow," Amy said.

"Amy did you actually try Lita's chocolate this morning?" Mina asked. Amy stopped and gave her a look. "What? It's just not like you, that's all."

"This is a technological find of the century!" Amy replied.

"No wonder they don't know about automail. They're primitive!" Ed said, exasperated.

"PRIMITIVE?" Amy whispered, a glare in her eyes. "Look who's talking Mr. Pseudoscience."

"At least mine works!" Ed shouted back.

"Did she seriously eat Lita's chocolate this morning?" Mina asked Raye and Serena. "This is way out there for Amy."

"I doubt that a sugar high would result in such irregular behavior, especially since the effects would have ended hours ago," Serena said, as everyone stopped, and looked at her. "What? I have a biology test tomorrow."

"Serena just spoke science," Mina exclaimed, starting to move back slowly.

"We have just entered an alternate universe," Raye said, stepping away from Serena with the blonde.

"Maybe it's something in the air," Lita suggested, as the whole group began to follow suit.

"Or maybe that isn't Serena," Ed suggested, as the group looked at him.

"What are you saying Ed?" Winry asked. "I've been with her the whole time and she hasn't been switched at all."

"Or she was hit upside the head," Amara suggested.

"You guys," Amy said. "Serena is fine."

"Or maybe Amy and Serena have switched personalities," Mina said finally, as the group looked at the two.

"Forget it," Amy sighed. "Good job Serena."

"Thanks Ames!" she cheered, as Ed remembered the crystal.

"Listen, we can go on all day about how different we are, but I want an answer. How was that stone made?" Ed said sharply. Serena and Amy looked at one another, and then sighed.

"It's been around for millennia. It was the foundation of my people," Serena explained.

"Giving him ammunition isn't going to help the situation," Trista reminded her. Serena sighed.

"What's the point? I think lying to him wouldn't help anyways."

"So you don't know how that stone came to be?" Ed asked in total disbelief.

"Not a clue," Serena replied.

"What does it do?"

"It's a power source for her transformation, as well as a way to defeat enemies at the cost of her own energy," Amy explained.

"Then it IS a Philosopher's Stone!" Ed shouted.

"IT IS the Silver Imperium Crystal!" Serena and Amy shouted back…


	4. A SemiSerious TimeSpan

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

Okay, so I have some critical "plot information" in this chapter. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 4: One Semi-Serious Time-span**

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Roy reminded them.

"But Colonel! That's a real Philosopher's Stone!" Ed exclaimed.

"In your dreams it is," Serena replied angrily. "It's the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"Is there any way to find out how the stone was made?" Winry asked, looking at Trista, who smiled.

"There is, but you will not like the answers you wish to find," Trista replied, her face grim.

"What is it Trista?" Amara asked, seeing her look so distressed.

"If it gets them to stop fighting, I'll do it!" Raye replied, her ears covered. "They're fighting like a couple of children."

"Sounds like someone else we know too," Lita replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raye demanded.

"Don't fight!" Amy exclaimed. "Trista, what do we have to do?"

"There is a rumor that a book of omniscient knowledge lies deep in the realms of the Negaverse, called the Book of Doom. However, the journey there, as you can guess, is no easy task."

"Who would call a book like that the Book of Doom?" Mina asked. The group was hooked, as even Serena and Ed turned to the Time Guardian, their eyes glued on her sturdy form. Trista held her eyes shut, as if to think of an explanation that was safe to give.

"The very pages someone reads are said to drive someone to the breaking point. In fact, it was even rumored that the last person who read this book split the universe up into the dimensions we all know and protect now," Trista replied. There was a collective gasp.

"So what are we waiting for?" Serena said. "Let's go find that book!"

"WEREN'T YOU EVEN LISTENING TO HER?" Ed shouted. "THAT BOOK IS DANGEROUS!"

"You want an answer, right?" Serena asked. "So that leaves us little choice."

"But we need to get back," Al said, finally speaking up.

"It will take time to get you home," Trista said.

"That means there is plenty of time to go to the Negaverse, and stop all of this nonsense," Michelle said with a smile. "However, I doubt that all of us should go. The Negaverse is a dangerous place."

"Can we discuss this after I have time to fix Ed's automail?" Winry asked, as the group nodded.

"We know just the girl to bother," Lita said, smiling some. The group (this being Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Serena) pushed Ed, Al, Winry, and Roy through the streets of Tokyo as they came to a stop at a building with the sign "Ms. Fix-All" printed on the door and windows. They stepped in, and were greeted by their friend, Karen. (A/N: This is one of my characters from my other fic.) Her icy blue eyes and hair seemed to chill their hearts with a mere smile.

"Hey all," she said warmly. The otherwise flowery room held a desk and cash register, with only one door behind the desk.

"Well, this place has gotten warmer," Serena said, laughing some at the floral décor.

"Sorry, I know I had that whole cold phase after my memories came back, but I'm good now. What can I do for—well, who do we have here?" Karen said, looking at Ed and Al. "This arm is absolutely superb. I've only seen one other like it. And that armor seems to be functioning without a body inside. This is amazing."

"They work on stuff like this on Imperia?" Raye demanded.

"Ed broke his automail. We were wondering if we could borrow a workshop to fix it?" Winry explained. "You see, I'm his mechanic. I'm the one that designed his arm and leg."

"HIS LEG?" the group exclaimed, as Karen laughed.

"That explains the slight variation!" Karen replied. "Okay, if you want you can borrow my shop and tools. Just go on around back through that door while I chat with the others for a moment."

Ed and Winry walked around back, as Al and Roy looked at Karen with a unique curiosity.

"Who are you?" Roy asked her, as she smiled warmly.

"They haven't told you?" she asked in reply. Serena and the others sighed.

"It's a long story, isn't it Ms. Karen?" Al asked, as Karen laughed.

"Only as long as the storyteller makes it!" she replied. "So I can see you're from Earth, but what Earthlings know about automail?"

"We come from an alternate dimension apparently," Roy replied. A scream came from the back. Everyone minus Roy, Al, and Karen jumped.

"What's going on back there?" Lita demanded of the three.

"Yeah!" Serena agreed.

"Brother had to take off the automail. How else do you expect Winry to work on it?" Al asked.

"That arm of his is connected to every nerve in his shoulder," Karen explained. "Having to take it off is not a painless task."

"I see," Amy said, interested as she scribbled notes.

"Where are you from Karen?" Roy asked. "Since, as you say, no Earthlings know of automail."

"Not important," Karen replied, smiling. "Let me go back and see if I can give her a hand. In the meantime, you are welcome to enjoy these flowers and take a seat in the chairs."

She waved her hand to indicate a solid row of chairs that had not been there previously. The girls sighed, as they led Roy and Al to sit, and they sat with them as the door to the back room shut. Murmured voices came from the other side of the wall, but none of them were listening.

"Do you really intend to go after this book to answer Fullmetal's question? It's dangerous," Roy asked.

"Yeah!" Al agreed. "Brother and I may want a Philosopher's Stone, but you don't have to risk your lives for it."

"It's not about you," Raye answered first.

"It's about that book," Mina said.

"If such a powerful book fell into the wrong hands," Lita started.

"The universe would crumble," Amy finished.

"So, we want to find the book too, because it's our job to protect the universe," Serena added.

"But none of you spoke about that at all back at the temple!" Roy said.

"Hey, we're not so weak you know."

"I seem to remember that someone couldn't even take on that blob earlier," Roy pointed out.

"Neither could you!" Raye replied. "Just because one demon is strong against fire doesn't mean they all are!"

Karen's head poked out from the back room.

"Could all of you please argue a little more quietly? It's hard to concentrate back here," Karen asked warmly, as the group nodded in silence. "Thank you!"

"She seems really nice," Al said, as the girls all keeled over in their seats.

"You, Al, have never seen her angry," Mina said.

"You mean he's never seen her around Terrance!" Serena giggled.

"That too," Mina said.

"How does she know about automail?" Raye asked.

"That was a little strange," Lita said.

"She did tell us that Karen's people were very much a technologically advanced people. Remember that ship?" Mina said, pointing at Serena.

"Good point," Raye said. "But she even called it the same thing. Now you have to admit that's weird."

"Well, if you take into account what Ms. Trista told us, it makes perfect sense," Roy explained, as the group looked at him.

"Colonel Mustang is right. Ms. Trista did say that the universe used to be one big place before the last person who read the book read it. Maybe Ms. Karen's home still has signs from our own society," Al added.

"Which is probably more reason for why we should go find that book," Lita pointed out.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall…_

"This is an amazing arm," Karen said, watching Winrey work.

"Don't bother her," Ed said. "She might forget a bolt or something."

"So are you really from another dimension?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, but what's the deal with you?" Ed said, looking at her. "You were able to tell that Al was empty and that I had automail from just one glance."

"I can't explain that to you," Karen replied. "You would hardly understand my reason for being here now."

"You're from another world, right?" Winry said calmly, shocking the two of them. "Why did you decide to stay here?"

"I'd swear you were my sister if you weren't from another dimension," Karen laughed. "It's really a matter that occurred between Serena and myself."

"What could that meatball head have done for you?" Ed demanded.

"She knew who I was," Karen replied simply, getting confusing stares. "Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

"So automail isn't that big where you're from, right?" Winry asked. "Since you said you had only seen one."

"No! I meant that I had seen one of such superior quality!" Karen laughed. "It really is quite popular and developing slowly at home. It had been a mechanic in one—city that had really gotten ahead in the field. Of course, that was years ago, so who knows where they've gotten to on it. You're finished right? I'll go tell the others."

Karen was out the door faster than a fox in a foxhunt.

"She was a little too evasive," Ed said, staring at the closed door.

"You think she knows more than she cares to share?" Winry said, as they started to reattach his arm.

"Probably," Ed replied.

* * *

_Back at the temple, a little later on…_

"It's amazing that you can just go wherever you want whenever you want," Winry said, as she, Ed, Al, and Roy got into the center. Surrounding the four were the Inner Ring Scouts, while the Outer Scouts were all watching from a "safe" distance.

"Are you sure that Karen girl can't come?" Ed asked, as the girls all smiled.

"No, she's got her own job to tend to. Anyhow, are you sure it's alright to bring Winry along?"

"I'm plenty strong on my own!" Winry replied to Lita's comment, showing her arm muscles. "Don't you worry about me!"

"If you say so," Raye said, as the group transformed and began a Sailor Teleport…


	5. Fireside Spats

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

I had fun this week. I've started new jobs (no, that isn't a typo) and I think it is going to be loads of fun for me! Well, I gotta go get ready for work, so enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 5: Fireside Spats**

"So this is the 'Negaverse' you all were talking about," Ed said, looking around at the glum and dreary realm of darkness.

"It's kind of scary," Al whimpered.

"I agree," Winry exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you want to back out now," Ed asked them. "We just got here."

"They have a reason to be afraid," Sailor Venus, as Mina requested they call her, said.

"This place isn't very friendly to anyone, native or foreign," Sailor Mars, or Raye, added.

"OOH! I hate this place! It gives me the creeps!" Sailor Moon, or Serena, squealed, as the group hushed her quickly, looking around.

"Phew, no giant," Sailor Jupiter, or Lita, said softly.

"No, we're clear for a few miles or so," Sailor Mercury, or Amy, replied, typing away.

There was an unspoken sigh of gratitude from Sailors Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury.

"What are you all talking about?" Sailor Moon asked, confused.

"While you were playing hide-and-go-seek with the Sandstonian Princess, we were running from a giant, remember?" Sailor Mars asked angrily.

"Oh yeah," Sailor Moon said thoughtfully.

"Giant?" Roy asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, a giant," Sailor Mercury confirmed. An awkward silence ensued.

"By the way, I've—um—taken the liberty of making a list of things that might make this trip go—well—smoother," Roy said finally, handing Sailor Mercury the list.

"First, refer to Roy as Colonel Roy Mustang or Flame Alchemist," Sailor Mercury read, as the group looked around. "Second, Ed is to be called Fullmetal Alchemist, and he is not to be insulted for his stature. Third, although Al is indeed a suit of armor, no one is permitted to use him like such. Fourth, Winry is to be defended with the utmost care, for she is a civilian!"

The last lines were read with shock, as the group sighed.

"All of those are easy enough," Sailor Moon noted.

"So there's no calling E—I mean Fullmetal Alchemist—for his shortness then," Sailor Jupiter noted.

"Like we'd want to jump inside someone's body for protection," Sailor Venus said, slightly perturbed.

"And although Sailor Moon doesn't look it, she's strong enough to take on most everyone here," Sailor Mars said.

"Hey!"

"Stop that right now you two," Sailor Jupiter said quickly. "This is not the place to fight!"

"She's right," Sailor Mercury said, still typing. "We probably should also—establish ground rules."

"You all are not to leave on your own for anything," Sailor Mars said quickly. "This is no place for anyone to be by themselves."

"If we tell you to do something, by the Moon, you better do it," Sailor Venus said. "Strategy is key in any fight, even if you fail to follow even one suggestion without fail, then you best pray for your life, because this is a serious life and death situation."

"Right," Ed said. "Anything else?"

"Um, yeah," Sailor Moon said, shaking some. "RUN!"

She dashed off promptly afterward with Winry.

"What could have—oh no! RUN!" Sailor Mercury cried, following her friend.

"Brother, is there any reason we suddenly have a giant shadow?" Al asked.

"Might be early morning here or something," Ed said.

"GIANT!" Sailor Jupiter screamed, running off as well. The group now turned to see that a familiar giant was coming after them.

"_I LOVE TO PLAY WITH SAILOR SCOUTS! GIMME SOME SCOUTS TO PLAY WITH!"_

"You've got to be kidding me," Roy said in pure disbelief. He then followed the first set of runners in a race for his life. The others followed shortly after.

"_COME BACK SAILORS! ME WANT TO PLAY!"_

"Playing involves death so you can forget it pal!" Sailor Mars shouted from the rear guard.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"_MMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!"_

The giant started to run away. The ground shook as the group slowly reconvened.

"Please tell me why you didn't do that in the first place Mars!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"_**I'LL CRUSH THOSE WHO HURT MY BABY!"**_

The voice in the distance made them quiver.

"That's why probably," Roy said. "And that's the second time you've proven to be useless Mars."

"Can it Flame Boy!" Sailor Mars said angrily. "You're lucky he didn't catch up with us. We would have been flattened!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe all he really wanted to do was play?" Winry asked.

"Once again, we've been here, you haven't. You don't kno—what?" Sailor Mars started, as Sailor Mercury put a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to get out of here," Sailor Mercury reminded her quietly. "Less fighting, more running."

The group then ran on, for what seemed like miles. Miles of endless dreariness, coupled with the faint odor of blood and gore, with a dash of giggles somewhere not too far away. The group shivered at the thought. Who could possibly giggle in a place like this? A little girl came out from behind a dead tree. She had shining silver hair and giant grey eyes. She held in her hands a little doll that reminded them of a puppy. Yet what caught them was that she stood next to a dead body, and was laughing about it.

"What the hell?" Ed whispered.

"We should go talk to her," Sailor Moon said. "Maybe she knows where this book is."

"The book you seek is not far from here," the girl said with a small giggle, startling them. "However, this man tried to take the book, and look what happened to him."

"What did happen to him?" Al asked calmly.

"He was destroyed by the very powers he wanted to control. The silly man has no concept of self-worth, does he?" the girl giggled.

"Which way to the book?" Roy asked bluntly.

"Follow the flowers," the girl said, smiling demonically. "But be warned. Those who try to use powers unfit for them face a peril greater than death."

The group once again trudged forward.

"She killed him, didn't she?" Roy asked the girls, who all nodded.

"Most likely. However, there were no marks on her face. We might have to fight her on the way out," Sailor Mercury said.

"We're going to fight that pipsqueak? She looked like she could hardly lift a feather, let alone take all of us on," Ed said, looking too relaxed.

"Looks can be deceiving Ed," Winry noted. "Look at these girls. You couldn't possibly have known that they possessed any skills at all when we first met them."

"So don't judge somebody by their size Fullmetal," Sailor Mars said bluntly.

"What is it with you people and making fun of my height?" Ed asked.

"It's because you get so annoyed so easily about it," Sailor Venus giggled. "Like Sailor Moon does about being called meatball head."

"Hey!"

"See?" Sailor Venus said. "We don't mean it, really."

"I'm not short," Ed said, as he stood next to the outrageously tall Sailor Jupiter. The group couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

Then he realized that he was next to her, seeing how short he seemed next to her.

"You probably shouldn't stand next to people who are taller than you then!" Sailor Moon laughed.

"Brother, I don't think they're trying to be mean," Al said, as he stood next to Ed, and happened to make Ed seem even shorter (if even humanly possible). The group tried to suppress giggles and fits of laughter as Roy gave them hard looks.

"Look, come on! You all need to lighten up!" Sailor Jupiter said, stepping away from the Elric brothers. "Even though we're here, that doesn't mean get all angry and stuff."

"Actually, yes it does," Roy said. "Didn't you say this place was dangerous?"

As they moved on, ignoring the Colonel's question, they now noted the air was filled with an inexplicable silence and all scents had vanished.

"It's like this area is pure," Sailor Mars noted, looking around.

"Yup, we're beyond clear. It's like none of them wish to come here," Sailor Mercury noted.

"You know something really scary is here if THEY don't even want to come close to here," Sailor Venus said. Ahead lay one flower. A tiny flower with gossamer petals.

"This must be the flower she said to follow," Sailor Moon said.

"So much for the scary thing that is here," Ed said, as it bloomed to reveal a giant Venus flytrap of a head that nearly ate the curious Sailor Moon. She scurried back.

"What the hell!" Ed demanded.

"So much for the scary thing that is here?" Sailor Moon demanded. "Hello! That's scary!"

"I have," Sailor Mars said, as Roy placed a hand in front of her.

"Please, allow me."

"Okay, let him. It's not like he hasn't had any good shots either," Sailor Jupiter said.

With a simple snap of his fingers, flames came towards the plant, and it lit aflame.

"That seemed simple enough," Roy noted. However, with one shake, the fires were extinguished, and the monster of a plant laughed.

"Simple, huh?" Ed said.

"I'll just be happy I didn't do it," Sailor Mars said, sighing.

"That was really good for someone who wasn't a demon or scout!" it laughed. "You all pass."

"We all pass?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"What is this about?" Ed shouted.

The plant seemed to be smiling.

"You have just entered the Trials—of DOOM…"


	6. Of DOOM!

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

First, today I must be very grateful… only five chapters posted and I have 1111 hits as of Wednesday morning. Thanks everybody for reading! Happiness should reign for today!

Okay, so with all that covered I have one more thing to say…

Hooray for another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 6: Of DOOM!**

"Trials of doom?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No no no!" the plant exclaimed. Never mind the fact that they were in the middle of a clear zone of the Negaverse, but now they were talking to a plant? Wow, they're really losing it. "Trials—of DOOM! It's our saying. We tried Of Death, but someone had already claimed it, and then someone also took Trials of Doom—stupid copyrights—anyhow, it is a test to see if any of you can really handle reading the contents of the Book. The truth is that we let one guy just read it randomly one day, and the universe split into many tiny pieces. So after that—accident—we've developed a series of tests for those who desire to read the Book."

"It's your fault in the first place. Why not just burn the Book of Doom?" Ed asked. "That would prevent future mishaps, wouldn't it?"

"But you see, we can' t just destroy the Book. No no, that just doesn't work. You shall all discover shortly, yes you will—there are tests to pass, and you have all passed the first."

"How did we pass?" Sailor Venus demanded.

"Oh yes, an explanation is in order," the plant said, smiling with its teeth. "I am Leaflet, the test of power. Do you all have what it takes to destroy the book, if that is your desire? I say yes, yes you do. However, you are being tested even now. The girl at the front, Paige, guards the exit for those who run lack the courage to continue. If you wish to leave now, you must say so or you cannot escape until the end of the next test. However, if you escape, you can never enter this realm again. Paige will kill you upon attempted reentry."

"Whoa, wait a sec? Who made these rules?" Sailor Mars demanded.

"Binder. He handles all the little details," the plant cackled now. "Besides, where's the fun if there isn't a challenge to this task?"

"I feel like we're in the middle of some sort of game," Winry sighed.

"To us, this is nothing more than a game. I'm sure you understand," the plant continued to cackle. "However, we do not like to leave those who enter without some solace. If you are to lose, you will die. That is all I can tell you. Follow my petals to the next location!"

The plant dove into the ground, as flowers bloomed all around them.

"Follow his petals," Sailor Mars and Roy huffed.

"They all look exactly the same," Al pointed out.

"No, look," Ed said, as the group looked down. Indeed, there was one flower with gossamer petals.

"Here," Sailor Mercury said. "Pluck a petal from the flower."

"Why?" Winry asked, as Ed did so, and handed it to her.

"My computer can track the DNA signature of anything, and since we put this flower in, we can follow its path. That's what he said, right?" Sailor Mercury said.

"Technology like that isn't even available on our world," Roy said.

"Brother, isn't it strange?" Al said, looking everywhere. "This looks like home."

"In a very creepy way," Ed and Winry said at the same time.

"It also reminds me of the moon," Serena said, as the four of FMA stared at her. "I lived on the moon once!"

"I think it'd be best if we pretend we didn't hear that," Roy said.

"I got it!" Sailor Mercury proclaimed, looking through her VR visor. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I don't think I want to know," Ed said, seeing Sailor Mercury's exasperated expression.

"There are ten trails showing up," she said. The group sighed.

"Ten? Why don't we just split up and investigate them all?" Sailor Jupiter suggested. Ed took a random rock and threw it out into the field. At first, all was fine, but out of nowhere, giant venus flytrap looking plants showed up out of nowhere and started attempting to eat the "intruder," a rock.

"I guess that explains that. Is there any way that you can determine which way is the right way?" Winry asked.

"If I could only get an overview," Sailor Mercury started, as Ed clapped his hands, and hit the ground, as Sailor Mercury shot into the air on a pillar of rock.

"Is that high enough?" Ed asked smugly.

"You could have warned us!" Sailor Venus said, having barely lost her nose to the rising pillar.

"I just gave her a bird's eye view of this place. Can't anyone be grateful?" Ed asked, as Roy whacked him upside the head. "NOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"It's rude. Show some decency to the young ladies, will you Fullmetal?" Roy said.

"Chauvinistic, but we'll go with that if he argued in Mercury's favor!" Sailor Moon said, as the girls around her took a step away.

"MERCURY—she's doing it again," Sailor Venus whined. "She's acting like you."

"I can't help it that I'm learning!" Sailor Moon cried, digging a deeper grave.

"Sailor Moon just said the 'l' word and didn't have a heart attack—what has this place done to my poor Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus moaned.

"Guys?" Sailor Mercury cried from the top. "I found the way out! I have a map and everything! Now get me down!"

"Do you want to live from the fall?" Ed asked. "If I take the rock down, then it'll fall at the same speed that it rose!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT BEFORE YOU TRAPPED ME ON THIS PILLAR OF ROCK?" Sailor Mercury screamed at him.

"I did, why else do you think I did it before you could object?" Ed said innocently.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern," Sailor Jupiter said. "Something tells me those two are going to be fighting the whole time we're here."

"You think he's still mad about her calling alchemy a pseudoscience?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Good luck finding your own way down," Ed shouted to her.

"Yup," Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus said together.

"I don't care, just get me down!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Brother, you know you can just bring it down halfway and lower the descent that way," Al said to him.

"Okay," Ed said finally, as he brought the rock pillar down at outrageous speeds. Sailor Mercury jumped at the last second, and Al caught her.

"Thank you Al," she said thankfully. She looked to the girls, who nodded in agreement.

"Uh-oh," Al whispered, as Sailor Mercury jumped down from Al. She began charging up an attack.

"Oh Fullmetal," Sailor Mercury said in a haunting tone. "My element is ice. Screw with me again, and your next few minutes of existence will be close to hell."

"Right," Ed said, not taking her seriously.

"You've been warned," Sailor Mercury said, stopping her charge and putting a hand on his good shoulder, as he immediately chilled. "And I mean it."

"Where are we?" Sailor Venus asked to no one. "Somebody bring back my friends!"

"But we're right here Venus," Sailor Moon said.

"Never mind," Sailor Venus sighed.

"So which way do we go?" Roy asked Sailor Mercury. She smiled.

"Everyone follows exactly as I do, or else risk the man-eating flowers."

"Right," the group said, as they started trailing behind Sailor Mercury.

For about five minutes, they followed her every step, until Sailor Moon made a mistake. Man-eating plants rose around them all.

"RUN FOR IT!" Sailor Mercury cried. The group ran for their lives, following and dodging the plants of death. They finally reached an empty circle, as the plants suddenly vanished from around them. The group began to catch their breath.

"They almost ate me!" Sailor Moon squealed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stepped in the wrong spot!" Sailor Mars reminded her.

"They almost ate my hair," Sailor Venus said, thinking about her poor golden locks.

"They almost ate my arm," Ed pointed out.

"They almost ate my head," Al said, as the group looked at him. "What? It's true!"

"So where are we now?" Winry asked.

"An empty field with no man-eating flowers, where else?" Ed said dryly.

"WELCOME!" a voice boomed…


	7. Powers of Observation

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

Sorry for the short chapter... this task was a little too good to be true...enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 7: Powers of Observation**

"I can't believe you're that loud!" Ed screamed. Here was the deal. They got through the killer man-eating flowers, and now came face-to-shin with a man who was short enough to pass off for a baby doll, given proper attire.

"I can't believe you're that short," the doll man replied. This time, Al grabbed Ed.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SHORT WHEN YOU'RE TEN TIMES SMALLER THAN I AM PIPSQUEAK?"

"Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist I presume," the doll man said. "And you're Roy, the Flame Alchemist, correct?"

Roy was a little surprised. After being whisked here, it would seem awkward if someone knew about him. He nodded.

"And you lovely matched ladies must be the Sailor Scouts Moon, Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter. Then who are you in the suit, and you with the wrench?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a little crept out that you knew Ed's name."

"I know it only because it's part of the next game."

"If there just a chance you could just pass us," Sailor Moon started, as the doll man gave her an angry, cold, look. "Never mind."

"This next test is going to be much more difficult than what Leaflet has asked you to complete," the doll man said. "You will have to guess my name."

"Did we just get thrown into the book of Rumplestiltskin?" Winry asked.

"No my dear," the doll man said. "In fact, if I guess your two names before you can figure out mine, then this game is over and you all will die."

"Don't we get any hints?" Sailor Venus asked.

"You have all the hints you need," the doll man said, as he started. "Abigail?"

"Huh?" the group asked.

"Nope," the doll man sighed. "the clock's ticking."

"How do we have all the hints we need to know?" Sailor Moon exclaimed. The group gathered into a circle.

"Well, we got the names of three of them," Sailor Venus said. "Binder, Leaflet, and Paige. Maybe that will help us."

"Abby? No."

"Are the enemies here really that corny?" Ed asked.

"Don't ask unless you want that answer," the doll man exclaimed. "Adele? No."

"Look at his clothes," Winrey whispered. "There's a letter A on them."

"I don't believe it could be that easy," Ed said simply. "His name is relevant to books, and starts with an A?"

"Alpha?" Sailor Mars suggested, as the doll man suddenly screeched.

"No no no! No one ever guesses my name that fast! Never!" he cried. "I didn't even get one of your names! Not one!"

"I can't believe it," Ed whispered. "They ARE that corny."

"Dear brother, please quit shouting," a new voice said, as another doll man came from the shadows. "They haven't passed yet."

"What the? Another one?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yes, I am Beta," the other doll man introduced. "You may have some observational skills, but here comes the next test of observation. You will find that I can now blow up random places. If you can tell me why, then you pass. If not, then you will die."

"What good are skills of observation?"

"If you plan to read the book, you must be able to read between the lines of text. Not only that, you must be able to see through the traps that we have placed around it," Beta announced. "You have ten minutes to solve my riddle."

He then put his hands behind his back, as they saw the first explosion come up right in front of them.

"RUN!" Al cried. Alpha seemed to be crying, as the group dashed away, to avoid as much of the blast as possible. That began a game of dodge-the-bombs, until Sailor Moon tripped, and right onto a bomb!

"SAILOR MOON!" the Sailor Scouts cried. The explosion erupted, and poor Sailor Moon was caught in the blast. The Sailor Scouts stood in shock until the blast died down, and Sailor Moon was laughing.

"Whoa," Al whispered. "She is strong."

"SAILOR MOON!" the girls cried, happy.

"It's an illusion," Sailor Moon announced, as Beta smiled an evil smile.

"Yes," he replied. "You all pass our second test. The power of observation is clearly evident within you."

"She just got lucky and tripped," Ed muttered, as Winry whapped him with her wrench. "What was that for?"

"We're getting to live, right?" Winry replied. "Quit being so cynical Ed!"

"This is stupid," Ed grumbled.

"Stupid, yes, but these powers you have found will help you on this journey," Beta said, as Alpha was still weeping next to him. "Oh for the love of the Book SHUT UP!"

"To find the next of us you must follow the black fog!" Alpha laughed now, as he proved his bipolar personality. The group was instantly lost, even to each other, in the fog.

"AAHH! IT'S FOGGY!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Just follow the black fog and you'll be fine!" Roy shouted over the clouds.

"Brother!" Al cried. "Is that you?"

"AAHH! LEMME GO!" Sailor Venus screamed.

"Oops, sorry!" Al exclaimed.

"YOU CONFUSED ME WITH A GIRL!" Ed screeched.

"Is that you Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury asked, hesitant about reaching out for the blond figure before her.

"Where you are you Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Moon cried out.

"Behind you!" Sailor Mercury replied. She placed her hand on the person in front of her, as she quickly realized her mistake.

"THAT'S IT! I WILL KILL YOU ALL WHEN THESE FOGS CLEAR!" Ed screamed, as Sailor Mercury's cries filled the air. The group sighed, and began to travel through the fog, praying they wouldn't run into Ed…


	8. The Time Has Come

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

It's gonna be hard to follow up after last chapter, but I made this one extra long! And we are going through some more of that "serious" stuff, but I guarantee the next chapter will be fun! Enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 8: The Time Has Come (another semi-serious timespan)**

After about two hours of the fog, Ed had given up hope of relocating Sailor Mercury so that he could kill her for confusing him with a GIRL! How dare she confuse him with a blond girl in this low visibility environment!

"Hey Edna, you probably should stop screaming just in case a demon decides to be brave and come in here," Sailor Mars said, giggling some. Truth be told, the three-minute silence from Edward Elric was a little disturbing, and she was worried that he was actually in trouble.

"EDNA?" Ed roared over the mists. Sailor Mars sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh! That's a cute name for Fullmetal Mars!" Sailor Moon giggled. "We'll just call him Edna from now on!"

"Now guys," Sailor Mercury whimpered. Apparently she was still shaken from the near-death experience.

"Brother, don't be angry," Al whimpered as well. Sailor Venus shivered, knowing what was coming too.

"Ed," Winry shouted. "I don't think she meant it!"

"Yes I did!" Sailor Moon replied, as the group crashed into the ground. Roy was the first to recover.

"Quit making fun of my officer or I'll have you all arrested," Roy said sternly. Sailor Mars sighed.

"That's not what I intended Meatball Head," she said sharply. "I was just making sure he was all right. I was worried because he wasn't screaming and whining about anything!"

There was a collective gasp.

"Mars is turning into me!" Sailor Venus squealed, frightened. "Please don't turn me into a short-tempered man-hater next. PLEASE."

She looked to the sky as she pleaded, as Al sweat-dropped.

"It's physically impossible for us to switch personalities, but everyone does have their moments," Sailor Mercury replied. "Does anyone see an end to the black fog yet?"

"I think I do," Winry announced, as suddenly the fog was gone.

"NOW YOU'RE MINE!" Ed screeched at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"Brother! No! Wait!" Al shouted, as he grabbed Ed, and the two scouts hid behind Sailor Mars, terrified. Profanities and other rude remarks came from the struggling boy in red.

"Alpha, Beta, Paige, Leaflet, and Binder," Sailor Jupiter whispered.

"What's wrong?" Winrey asked her.

"I can't help but think that these people we are facing are personifications of the different aspects of the Book of Doom," Sailor Jupiter said.

"None of their powers seem to have any relation to a book thus far," Sailor Venus said simply. "They are that in name only if anything."

"And I can't help but wonder what the next test will be like," Sailor Mars said gruffly.

"He did say observation had to do with the next test, but I thought they were all different," Roy noted.

"They are Flame Alchemist," a voice hissed. The group stopped arguing as a cloud of smoke rose up and a half man, half snake creature appeared before them. "You must now take my test, a test of faith. If you are asked to do something, will you follow through without fail, regardless of circumstance?"

"Ugh, who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, shivering some at his appearance.

"I am Binder."

"You're the one that made the rules for these trials," Ed pointed out.

"Yes," the snake man replied. "So are you ready?"

"We are!" Sailor Moon announced. "You can have faith in us!"

"Good. Your task is simple. Kill him," Binder replied, pointing to the figure in the shadows. Sailor Mars shivered.

"I'm getting a strange vibe," she said to the others. A rose came out, and nearly struck Sailor Moon, as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars pulled her out of the way. Sailor Moon was speechless, as were the others.

"Okay you rose-throwing freak, get out here," Ed shouted, as he clapped his hands. The Sailor Scouts all turned to Ed.

"NO FULLMETAL!" they cried, as he gave them a strange look. The man stepped out of the shadows. The girls gasped, as those of FMA were wondering: who was this man in tuxedo, and a mask upon his face, covering his eyes?

"It can't be," Sailor Moon whimpered. "Tuxedo Mask?"

"Even his name is corny," Ed muttered under his breath.

"Who is he Sailor Moon?" Al asked, feeling a little left out at this point.

"In short, Sailor Moon's guardian and lover," Roy said simply, as the WHOLE group stared at him.

"How did you know about that?" the man, Tuxedo Mask, asked.

Roy gave a sly smirk.

"I can tell when a lovely young lady has clearly fallen for another man's charms," Roy replied, as the group crashed.

"Colonel can't you ever be serious?" Ed screamed at him.

"Would you shut up already?" Sailor Venus cried, as she caught herself. "NNNOOOOO!"

She fell to her knees.

"Are you okay?" Al asked.

"No I'm not okay!" Sailor Venus wailed. "I just yelled at a cute guy! I AM turning into Sailor Mars!"

The group sweatdropped at her obvious compliment, obvious insult, and incessant wailing.

"Oh can it Venus and cut the melodramatics!" Sailor Mars shouted. "Tuxedo Mask just threw A ROSE at HIS PRINCESS!"

"Princess?" Winry asked.

"My princess isn't here," Tuxedo Mask announced.

"Then you are clearly not Tuxedo Mask," Roy replied, snapping his fingers.

"HIT THE DECK!" Ed shouted, as Al dropped him and he and the girls all ducked to avoid the—

BOOM!

That. Anyhow, the dust cleared and the man still remained, however, he no longer looked like Tuxedo Mask. He looked like another, a man that made Roy, Al, Ed, and Winry all stop in their tracks.

"MAES?" they demanded.

"I got it!" Sailor Mercury squeaked from behind Sailor Mars. "He's a chameleon!"

"A what?" Sailor Moon asked.

"A shape-shifter?" Ed asked.

"Exactly. He changes his appearance to whoever we could never kill," Sailor Mercury replied.

"So all of you could never kill Tuxedo Mask? Why?"

"He and Sailor Moon are destined to be," Sailor Venus proclaimed. "We, especially not me, would ever destroy true love!"

"So who is this Maes guy?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"He's a fellow officer," Roy started, his voice now distant.

"He's a good friend," Ed added.

"And he was murdered!" Winry sobbed. "Someone murdered him! So how could he be here?"

"It's because he isn't Winry," Al said soothingly. "He died, and this man is an imposter."

"OH REALLY?" the chameleon, who now had the voice of Maes, laughed. "That's a good one. I'll have you know Alicia is doing so well right now, I could almost eat her myself."

Winry seemed to be at a breaking point. She walked right up to the man, and raised her wrench.

"Winry?" the group asked, as she closed her eyes and swung with all her might.

"NO ONE PRETENDS TO BE MY FRIEND!" Winry cried. When the mallet struck Maes, he disintegrated into ashes.

"Well done," Binder said, coming back onto the scene.

"How dare you use our memories like that!" Sailor Moon screamed at him.

"There are no rules in love and war Sailor Moon. You should know this very well. In fact, this is why I come to you to let you know the next test will take more than the pure luck you've had in the past trials. Your next test, is a rescue mission. The captured are people that each of you could never live without. They may even be amongst yourselves. Due to the gravity of Version's test, I shall allow you two days rest here, where you may discuss strategies and whatever else you may feel the need to talk about. This is your final trial. If you pass, you will be allowed to see the book, and you will be allowed to return from whence you came."

And without another word, Binder was gone, leaving the group alone, with a magical appearance of a campsite. The group looked at one another.

"This has been luck up until now?" Winry asked through her tears. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Why did Winry's attack work and not Flame's?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Someone around here has something against fire-based superheroes," Sailor Venus replied. "I've noticed that nothing you two have done has worked since we started this trip."

"I noticed that too," Sailor Jupiter said softly. The group went to the campsite, to sit in the nearest and largest of the two tents. They sat around a circle.

"Okay," Sailor Mercury said, closing her laptop and giving the most serious face she could. "We need to discuss right now. Who are those most important to us?"

"My brother, Winry," Al replied softly.

"Maes, my family, my friends," Winry answered.

"You guys," Sailor Moon announced. "And everyone back home."

"Too many people," Sailor Mercury sighed. "It's almost like we'll all be separated from one another, and the rest of the world."

"I don't want to rescue that many people. It would be impossible," Winry said simply.

"I sure hope not. I don't want to be alone!" Sailor Moon wailed.

"Me either!" Al replied.

"We should plan to be separated then?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Yeah," Sailor Mercury answered, as she started typing away. Silence reigned for several moments. "Uh—you guys, you might want to start training or something. I mean, unless there's something else you plan to do to prepare."

The group all stared at her, and then looked to one another. They then proceeded to leave the tent, and go their separate ways.

"So what are you doing?" Sailor Venus asked Ed and Al, who were sparring rigorously.

"We're sparring, what does it look like?" Ed roared at her.

"Brother, pay attention," Al replied simply, as Sailor Venus watched them fight a little more.

"You look really strong Ed. Why do you spar so much if you're world doesn't have demons? And how did you get into an army? And what happened to your arm?"

"Al," Ed said softly, as Al nodded, and the two stopped fighting. "Why all the questions Venus?"

"Because I'm curious. This whole time you've been here I've not had a single moment to ask you anything about you, and we've nearly been forced to explain everything about ourselves."

"What if I make a deal?" Ed said. "For every question I answer you have to answer one of mine."

"Okay, sounds fair," Sailor Venus said.

"First question, I spar because I am a member of the military. I need to stay in top shape all the time. Now for my question to you," Ed said, as Sailor Venus smiled some. "How in the world did you all get into the superhero business?"

"It's been my destiny since before I was born as the Scout of Love!" Sailor Venus replied, smiling.

"Second question, I am a genius, and I know alchemy better than most of the old men who run that place," Ed said. "So why are you the Scout of Love?"

"It's my destiny once again. I was born who I am," Sailor Venus said simply.

"I'm not answering that third one unless you answer mine first," Ed said sharply.

"Fair enough, you answered the first two," Sailor Venus said.

"Where is Sailor Moon a princess of?" Ed asked. Sailor Venus knew very well that telling that would get her final answer, but was it wise to explain to a human, especially Edward Elric, about the Silver Millenium. "I guess you aren't answering."

"It's a difficult subject."

"So is my arm."

"But Brother," Al started, as Ed gave him a sharp look. Ed watched the Sailor Scout look to the sky, and then back to the girls behind her who were all doing various things on their own. She couldn't seem to locate Sailor Mars or Roy, but she assumed they were in a tent somewhere, doing _something_. At least that was the vibe she got from Raye on the subject. Being the love scout had its perks.

"Okay, you remember when Sailor Moon said the flowers reminded her of the Moon?"

"She's a princess of the Moon? But how? No one can live on the Moon," Ed said, shocked.

"They can't anymore," Sailor Venus replied dimly. "Ever since the demon Queen Beryl, no one has ever lived on the moon. In fact, Sailor Moon is the last living Lunarian, just as we are of our own planets. Although alone, we are Sailor Scouts. We will not back down from any challenge, no matter the price. We have come back from the grave to protect Sailor Moon and this beautiful planet many times before, and we'll willingly do it again."

"You're insane."

"You owe me an answer."

"It's the result of what's called a human transmutation. Al and I were once fully human. Our mother died, and we vowed to bring her back. We played with God's law and this is what happened. He claimed my leg, and after I transmuted Al's soul to this armor, I lost my arm. Since then we've been hunting for the Philosopher's Stone so that we can have our bodies back."

Throughout his speech, Sailor Venus' face seemed to fill with tears, as she randomly hugged both of them.

"If you were only here!" she sobbed.

"There was nothing to be done," Ed said simply, looking down.

"But there should have been! You were left all alone!" Sailor Venus replied.

"We've always been alone," Ed pointed out. Sailor Venus gave him a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't protect you—that I couldn't protect you," she whispered. Ed gave the blonde a funny look.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked, as Al sat down, meditating. He figured he was out of the conversation the moment she hugged Ed.

"You've gone to Hell to bring your mother back. I can't be more sorry for being unable to watch over you and protect you from that journey. I am the scout of love after all."

"Why would you protect me?" Ed asked, as Sailor Venus backed up from him, and laughed some.

"Silly me. I've gone and said too much," Sailor Venus giggled. She turned from them. "It's nothing really. I just feel this strange connection between you and me Ed. It's not anything strong, but there's something there, and I can't find it."

"What kind of connection?" Ed asked now. He wasn't sure if this girl was losing it or not. She seemed to be rambling now.

"Oh! Nothing!" she announced now, rushing off.

"What was that all about?" Ed asked himself.

"I think she likes you Brother," Al replied. Ed turned to him.

"Are you kidding me? She's probably looking for something to make fun of me for!" Ed said.

"She seemed like she didn't," Al said.

Meanwhile, Roy and Sailor Mars were sitting quietly in the smaller tent. They had seen the incident between Sailor Venus, Al, and Ed.

"What do you think that was about?" Roy asked Sailor Mars, who broke her meditation.

"No clue. However, Venus seems to like him. Can't see why. Stupid runt whines a lot."

"We agreed."

"Sorry, it slipped," Sailor Mars replied in a dry tone.

"The boy's had it rough. So rough in fact he thinks the world's against him," Roy said simply. "He's killed several men in his short life, and watched close family and friends die by the hands of the ruthless. He's not able to be a naïve little boy anymore."

"He is naïve," Sailor Mars corrected. "Otherwise he would see that whining gets him nothing. Silence is the best course."

"Is this from personal experience?" Roy asked.

"It's none of your concern where my opinion comes from," Sailor Mars said bluntly. Outside the tent, Sailor Jupiter listened intently.

"Why won't she admit she likes the guy? Sheesh!" Sailor Jupiter thought. She gave up, and walked over to the larger tent, to com into the conversation of Mercury and Winry.

"So you really think that alchemy is a pseudoscience?" Winry pressed.

"Here, it is," Sailor Mercury replied bluntly. "Just as magic does not exist in your home."

"Good point," Winry replied. She saw Sailor Jupiter. "Oh, Jupiter, right? Are Ed and Al sparring outside?"

"They are taking a break I think," Sailor Jupiter replied.

"I'll let you two talk," Winry said, getting up and walking out.

"You still aren't angry about that are you Ames?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No, it's just that boy. He struts around and acts like he knows everything."

"That boy is our age you know."

"That's not the point!" Sailor Mercury replied.

"Just give it time. He still doesn't understand our home, just as we don't get his."

"I guess you're right," Sailor Mercury said. "It's strange, you know? Hearing all this for the first time. It's like we've been living a giant lie."

"Well, we haven't," Sailor Jupiter said reassuringly. "We've lived according to our laws for centuries."

"You have a point."

Outside the tent, at the edge of the campsite, sat Sailor Moon.

"Can I be strong enough? No, I will not doubt myself. I will be strong enough. I will rescue you Darien, Rini. I know you'll be there in two days. I can feel it in my soul. I just hope you can hold out for me. I will rescue everyone, so that we can leave this place and recover the book."

She looked at her broach, the crystal shimmering within.

"We'll find out the truth about this crystal. I can't believe it was made in such a cruel fashion, but Ed did have a point. I want this answer myself. I can't believe that my ancestors were cold-blooded murderers."

She turned back to the campsite, and watched Winry come back with Ed and Al, as Sailor Jupiter came with Sailor Mercury bearing food for a meal. For once in her life, Sailor Moon had lost her appetite. She turned away from the group, and sat there, looking out into the nothingness that they had entered only a short while before. It was about two minutes before Sailor Venus sat beside her.

"We're eating right now Meatball Head, aren't you hungry?" she asked, smiling.

"I've lost my appetite," Sailor Moon replied distantly.

"You? Oh man, now I definitely know something is wrong with you!" Sailor Venus giggled, giving her a big hug. "Don't let what Ed said to you today bother you. It's not like he's going to be right. We both know that your ancestors could never be that cruel!"

"I know, but what if the Silver Imperium Crystal really is a Philosopher's Stone?"

"We would've found out!" Sailor Venus replied. "Come on! Let's go chow down tonight, and tomorrow you can get all mopey."

"Promise?"

"It's a date."

"Mina!"

"Just kidding Serena!" Sailor Venus said, as the two turned to rejoin the group…


	9. Codename Edna

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

Thanks for all of your reviews, especially to those who reviewed in the beginning. This wouldn't be here without them.

And on a lighter note, that last day has so many wonderful memories… and guess who is with who when the sun rises? Enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 9: Codename Edna**

In the next twenty-four hours, there was nothing too exciting for the group. They merely played the waiting game, the excitement from yesterday long since gone. They watched each other count the minutes, and gave up on either moping around or even playing random games such as telephone.

"_The cute boy has twenty-four eardrums?" Ed asked, as the group giggled (as some may have guess Roy and Al are silent)._

"_No, the toy has twenty more air pockets than the average toy golf ball," Sailor Mercury said, smiling._

"_Let's play again!"_

Who wouldn't get bored of that? Or how about the rousing games of dodge the flames that Roy started throwing after one round of telephone?

"_Flamey is an idiot?" Roy thought he heard. He looked at the group, who all shuddered, as they realized Ed wasn't the only one who was short-tempered._

"_RUN!" Ed cried, as the group ran around in circles, explosions erupting all over the area._

"_That nearly singed my hair!" Sailor Venus cried._

"_That nearly singed my hand!" Ed added._

"_That nearly singed my loincloth!" Al finished, as the group looked at him. Roy suddenly looked as though he was about to lose his composure, as he seemed to hold himself to prevent laughter._

"_Loincloth?" Roy asked. The group was still giving Al a strange look._

"_What? It's true!" Al replied._

Good times. Good times. And then there was that final moment where Sailor Mercury got tired of Ed's implied taunts.

"_So, as I was saying, alchemy can fix anything that's broken without the need for spare parts."_

"_But that would be defying the law of conservation of mass."_

"_Not if you use the ground to create the spare parts. With your method you have to go find these parts, manufacture them, and then fix them."_

"_That's it!" Sailor Mercury cried. "You're in for it now Alchemy Boy!"_

"_I can't help it that your methods are primitive," Ed replied, not paying attention. The group surrounding him was gone in all in seconds._

"_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST!"_

"_Maybe we should rename him to the Icicle Alchemist," Roy whispered, chuckling._

I'm sure Roy had a few more fun things to say to the boys back home after Ed's antics then.

As they finally started to settle for the night, Sailor Venus jumped with glee.

"Hey guys!" she cried, awakening Roy, who was half-asleep already.

"What?" Ed moaned. "What could you possibly want now? We already played your twenty rounds of telephone!"

"I just had an idea. To prevent the whole chameleon thing from happening again, we should come up with code names for ourselves!" she announced. "For example, Fullmetal can be Edna because it's short and sweet, just like him!"

Ed prevented all urges to strangle the girl, for she had clearly mentioned his stature, and then complimented him. Somehow, he could overlook his shortness for just this once.

"That's a great idea!" Sailor Moon replied.

"Of course you think it's a great idea," Sailor Mars grumbled. "But you'll always be Meatball Head."

"Princess Meatball Head to you Mars!" Sailor Moon giggled.

"Actually, this might be a good idea, if we decide on the names right now and don't discuss them until after the trial starts," Sailor Mercury said. "That is, of course, if you can handle keeping your new name a secret until then."

"I will Mercury, I promise!" Sailor Moon whined, as the group looked to Roy. "Can we please?"

The entire gang of girls gave Colonel Roy Mustang the puppy dog eyes.

"When was this my decision?" Roy asked.

"Just now apparently," Ed replied. "Just say yes and get it over with."

"Why should I say yes?"

"It would make them happy," Al pointed out.

"I don't know what you're teaching your brother Edward, but it stops now," Roy said.

"But we're just going with what you said. We're being nice to the ladies," Ed said, sounding like a little boy. Roy sighed.

"Fine," he replied. The girls cheered.

"I know! We'll call Mars Red Hot Mama!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. The group sweat dropped, as Sailor Venus pushed Sailor Mars and Ed to the side.

"They have been named. Who's next?" she asked, as the group took a deep breath.

"Foxy Chick with a Wrench!" Sailor Moon nominated, pointing at Winrey.

"Sailor Moon, be more original, please," Sailor Mars sighed.

"Does this mean we can start over?" Ed asked.

"No because I named you Fullmetal Alchemist, and Sailor Moon creatively created Sailor Mars' name, so they stay."

"Creative?" Sailor Mercury whimpered. "I vote that Sailor Moon doesn't name anyone else."

"We second that!" the rest of the group chirped, as Sailor Moon pouted.

"No fair, and I just thought of a good one for Flame Alchemist too."

"Why not just call him Stickler?" Sailor Mars suggested sarcastically.

"That's brilliant!" Sailor Venus cried, as she pushed Roy over to the two who were already named. He glared at Sailor Mars, who gave a somewhat apologetic look.

"I didn't think she'd take me seriously," she replied.

"Okay okay! Me next!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Ed!" Sailor Venus suggested, as the group stared. "It's who Mercury thought he was! Come on, you got to admit it's a good idea."

"Okay," Sailor Moon said, starting to see why the others were getting edgy about the idea.

After about twenty minutes, the last person had been named. The darkness of the Negaverse permeated the air, as night had clearly settled. They looked at one another. It was time for their last night. They went to their tents, and were soon asleep.

_

* * *

As morning rose…_

Sailor Mars looked around her, to quickly realize that she was Raye again. Not only that, but her friends were all gone!

"What the?" she whispered, running out of the tent. Outside she found Roy, who seemed strange without his white government gloves she had yet to see without. He looked angry and worried all at once, as the two saw each other.

"NO WAY!" they cried. "I'M WORKING WITH YOU!"

Raye was thoroughly pissed. She would have to stick with him. After all, she couldn't live without any of the girls. She figured that he couldn't live without the others from his dimension, although she was sure he would never admit that aloud.

Roy was never more happy in his life. He was with a very rude girl in the very least, but she at least was a looker and he wouldn't have to worry about her coming up with fire chants. She pulled some charms out of her sleeves.

"It's not much, but I at least have my charms."

"Me too," Roy said, as Raye sighed.

"I meant my demon-repelling charms."

"Oh," Roy replied. "I have my wide knowledge of alchemy."

"Wonderful. We'll be dead in ten minutes," Raye sighed. "Let's go find the others."

"Wait, are you who you say you are?" Roy asked quickly. "If so you should know you're nickname from last night."

"Do you really need me to say mine?"

"Yes."

"I'll say mine if you say yours."

Roy was silent. She had him there.

"I'm sure it's okay," Roy replied finally.

"That's what I thought. Let's go. I can sense someone this way."

"Sense? I thought your powers were retained in your transformation?" Roy asked.

"Lita and I are more prone to metaphysical vibrations. It's a sixth sense of sorts."

"How is this all a rescue mission if we don't have our weapons?" Roy asked.

"We'll find out soon enough. Something tells me Version doesn't play fair…"


	10. Rescue Mission, Part I

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

Now we start the rescue mission. Good luck Roy and Raye!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 10: Rescue Mission, Part I**

Raye was certain she could sense a presence in the direction she had been headed. As they stood in the area, Roy sighed.

"There's no one here."

A strange noise filled their ears. The two looked around. It came again, as Raye and Roy both looked up, to see the strangest thing they could ever see. Above them was Winry and she was trapped in a spider's web!

"Guys! Quick! There's a spider behind you!" Winry screamed. Roy and Raye turned to see that indeed a giant spider was behind them. Roy took a step back, as Raye pulled out a charm.

"Evil spirit be gone!" she cried, tossing the charm at the spider. It screeched, and fell back.

"Roy, can you make flames appear?" Raye demanded. Roy was tracing something into the dirt.

"Working on it," he grunted at her. "Keep it busy."

"That charm won't hold long, and I doubt a second will work. Hurry," Raye replied, focusing in an attempt to keep the charm strong. Unfortunately, the charm wore off and the spider struggled to its feet. "Flame Alchemist!"

"Here we go!" Roy said, clapping his hands and putting them onto the transmutation circle. Flames rose around the spider, as it squealed. Several minutes later there was dust and ash where the spider and flames had once been. Winrey sighed as they let her down. They finished clearing her of webbing, as Roy remembered the chameleon routine. "Just for good measure, what's your nickname Winry?"

"Rufus," she replied. "How about you?

The two turned red almost immediately at the suggestion.

"Red Hot Mama," Raye said softly.

"Stickler."

"Okay," Winrey said softly. "I don't like this, but whatever works, right?"

"Right," Raye replied, sighing heavily. "If we had picked our own nicknames, someone would have easily solved them."

"So is the only thing you can do is use your charms?" Roy asked Raye, who shook her head.

"I can fight a little, but I'm not Jupiter. She's a fighter all her own."

They heard gunshots off in the distance.

"Gunshots?" Winry asked.

"What in the world?" Raye asked now, as the party quickly followed the origins of the noise, to find a blond woman who wore a uniform similar to Roy's, firing away at an oncoming demon!

"Roy!" Raye said sharply. "We have to help her."

The demon she fought was somewhere inbetween a man and a frog, leaning more towards the frog. Her bullets didn't seem to be doing any damage.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy asked to the woman, who turned on a dime to the sound.

"Colonel? Colonel is that really you?" she demanded, her back turned as the demon dove at her.

"LOOK OUT!" Winry cried. Raye pulled out another charm.

"Evil spirit be gone!"

The charm flew at the demon, landing perfectly on its face, as it screeched in agony, doubling over and rolling on the ground.

"Try shooting it now!" Raye shouted, as the woman, Lieutenant Hawkeye, shot again, this time the demon instantly dying, turning to ash before her. She walked over to the group, putting her gun away.

"Sorry, but that thing was chasing me. I had gone out looking for you Colonel, but you were nowhere to be found. Where have you been for the past three days? It certainly hasn't been at headquarters, where you were summoned."

"It's a long story Riza," Roy replied, unintentionally using her first name.

"Excuse me Colonel, but we really must get back. If we don't, then you're sure to get into some serious trouble. I've run out of excuses for your absence," Lieutenant Hawkeye said sharply.

"How did you get here?" Raye demanded of her now. Lieutenant Hawkeye gave her a strange look.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Answer her question Riza."

"Colonel!"

"Ms. Riza, it might help us out if you know how you got here," Winry added.

"You're Winry, right?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked. "Why are you here with the Colonel?"

"Please answer the question, and then we'll explain what's happened," Roy said simply, as Lieutenant Hawkeye straightened herself.

"Yes sir!" she replied with a salute. "I was going out to look for you since you had been missing for three days sir. I had been traveling a city street when I believe I lost consciousness. Then I awoke here, and that monster was coming at me so I took out my gun and started firing."

"We're not in Central anymore Riza," Roy said finally.

"Is she an alchemist too?" Raye asked suspiciously. Roy nodded. "Great, she doesn't know how she got here, and—oh sweet mother of Mars."

"What?" Roy asked, looking around. Winrey also saw what Raye was looking at, and also gave a look of shock. Lieutenant Hawkeye frowned.

"What is it girls?" she asked, as Raye rose her hand to the web of vines that had mysteriously appeared in this empty zone. Upon closer inspection, the two noticed a small black cat, trapped and limp.

"A cat?" Roy asked. "Who would care about a cat?"

"Luna!" Raye screamed, running for the site.

"Stupid question," Roy told himself. The group followed Raye, as she tore through the vines to get the cat out. As soon as the feline was removed from the vine cage, Raye began trying to awaken it, crying its name.

"Luna! Luna! Wake up please! Come on Luna!" Raye cried.

"It's just a cat," Roy said, dismissing Luna entirely. If there was ever a moment Roy should have been grateful Raye didn't have her wand, that was it. She looked at him with such a fire in her eyes that Roy was almost positive she wanted to reach out and strangle him, but couldn't due to her honor code. The cat moved in her arms, as her attention was driven back immediately to Luna.

"She's waking up," Winry whispered. Luna came to, looking at the group, and mewed. Raye sighed.

"What's happened Luna?" Raye said, giving her a hint. The cat smiled, and then shivered as she pounced from Raye's grasp to the ground.

"It's terrible news I'm afraid," she started.

"IT'S TALKING!" Winrey squeaked.

"Demon cat!" Roy cried.

"Mother of God," Leiutenant Hawkeye, Riza, said in shock, as she reached for her pistol.

"Good grief Raye! You didn't tell them I spoke?" Luna demanded, as Raye sighed.

"I thought they could take it considering they talk to empty armor all the time," Raye replied.

"That's a person you know!" Winry pointed out.

"As am I," Luna replied, as the group sweatdropped. "On rare occasion mind you."

"We'll just pretend we didn't hear that," Winry whispered.

"And who are all of you? What's going on Raye?"

"I'll explain once you tell me how you ended up here."

"I was coming to the shrine to warn you about Trista."

Three of the four fell silent at this.

"What's happened to Trista?"

"She was working at her post when she sent a frantic call to the arcade about being kidnapped. I could hardly believe it, but I felt that I had to come tell you and the other girls immediately. So as I'm running up the stairs the vines came out of nowhere and grabbed me! I struggled as long as I could and then I was here with you."

"TRISTA IS GONE?" Raye cried, shocked.

"That means she's here too," Winry said. "I wonder who all is here since they're definitely going after anyone who is important to us. I wonder if they kidnapped Grandma and Ed's teacher."

Riza and Roy both sweatdropped at the suggestion.

"Only a moron would try that," Riza said softly.

"I doubt they'd dare bring that force of nature here," Roy added.

"If you say so," Winry said, not totally convinced.

"So Raye, who are they?"

"They come from another dimension. Apparently they believe in alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Luna asked, twitching at the mention of it.

"Luna?" Winry asked.

"Wow, for a moment there I thought you said they believed in alchemy," Luna said.

"But I did," Raye said, as Luna started to double over in laughter.

"ALCHEMY? AND THEY CALLED ME A DEMON CAT! OH THAT'S RICH!" Luna mewed. The group sweat dropped, as Raye stood.

"Okay, so we know that everyone is probably out there somewhere. Let's keep going," she announced, as Riza, Roy, and Winrey started to follow her. Luna finally stopped laughing.

"Don't leave me behind Raye!" she cried…


	11. Rescue Mission, Part II

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

I apologize bunches for not having this up this afternoon… I had a very interesting day and you can e-mail me to ask if you want! Anyhow, enjoy the next part of Version's final test!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 11: Rescue Mission, Part II**

"I am not going to even begin to ask why you have a personal servant for a lieutenant," Raye said finally. Roy shot her a look.

"What is this? Jealousy?" Roy asked. Raye fumed.

"It is not!" she denied.

"Raye, can't you be serious? The others are in grave danger, and you don't have your wand!"

"Luna, relax. Roy here is a pyromaniac and she's got aim better than Meatball Head's discus throw! Plus, Winry has a wrench," Raye pointed out.

"What good does that wrench do?" Luna demanded.

"Much more good than your whining," Winry replied for Raye. "Besides, we've been following Raye's guidance for the past two hours."

"Have you found anyone?" Luna asked.

"From what I gather, it would seem that you have no room to talk you fleabag," Riza said, as Roy and Winry stared at her. "I hate cats. Especially annoying talking ones."

"Oh," they said.

"Like I was saying, she's found three people, you've found none. So you should have some respect."

"I happen to be the royal guardian to Princess Serenity, so don't you talk to me about respect."

"It's okay Luna," Raye said with a smile. "I know you mean well."

"Raye, what's brought this?" Luna asked.

"I think that they have weaknesses against the fire-based," Roy said finally. Raye looked at him, as he pointed to the next situation they had run into.

"AAAHHH! HELP ME!" a familiar pink-haired child cried.

"RINI!" Raye screamed. "Hang on!"

"We're coming Rini!" Luna cried, as she and Raye both ran ahead of the group.

"Well, I guess this means we're off," Winry said, looking over the giant plant that held the poor girl hostage. It's vines surrounded her like a cage. "I better get my wrench."

"I'll start the fire," Roy sighed.

"And I'll start shooting like a madwoman!" Riza announced, as everything stopped to look at her. A sweat drop fell down her face. "I mean, I'll take special precautions when firing!"

The chaos continued, as Riza pulled out her gun. Then, she started to fire, when the plant was suddenly lit aflame.

"ROY! WAIT UNTIL RINI IS OUT OF THE ENEMY'S GRASP TO LIGHT THEM AFLAME!" Raye screamed.

"Oops."

"AAH!" Rini cried.

"Rini! Transform!" Luna cried.

"I can't without Serena!" Rini replied.

"Hang on Rini!" the priestess cried, as she jumped into the flames, and broke apart the dying cage that held the child.

"Raye!" Rini cried, as she jumped into Raye's arms, who immediately jumped away from the plant which was finally crumbling. Raye waited until the flames died down, and took one good punch to Roy's face.

"You moron! You could have killed her!" she cried.

"But I didn't."

"You're lucky she's all right. I would have been unable to guarantee your safety if she would have been hurt."

"What do you mean by that?" Riza demanded.

"Rini is Princess Serenity's future daughter. She would have been furious if something were to happen to her," Luna explained. "Speaking of, have you seen your mother or Diana around here Rini?"

"I thought I saw Trista that way," Rini replied, pointing.

"I definitely am getting some strange vibes. Come on!" Raye said, as the group ran forward, Winry looking to Rini.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh I'm fine. I just hope that meatball head mother of mine isn't getting into too much trouble," Rini replied.

"I hope you don't mean Serena."

"Yup," Rini said distantly. Then in an aggravated tone, "She's always getting into trouble!"

"I'm sure she's fine," Winry said reassuringly. "Now let's catch up with the others."

"Okay!" Rini cheered. Up ahead, Raye was rushing at top speed, trying to find the source of this vibe. Luckily, she heard a familiar attack in her ears, as she stopped her mad dash.

"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"

"TRISTA!" Rini cried from behind, dashing past the halted Raye, as Roy and Riza both ran into Raye, subsequently falling down as Winry ran all of them over. Luna ran by the remains of Raye.

"Raye! Are you okay?" she squeaked, as Raye squirmed her head out from the bottom of the pile.

"I will be once these two lovebirds get off of me," Raye mumbled, as Roy and Riza quickly jumped to their feet.

"WE ARE NOT!" they cried, looked at one another, and turned away. Raye chuckled as she got to her feet, Sailor Pluto coming her way, Rini holding her hand.

"I see that they've managed to take away your transformation pen. How have you managed so far?"

"Flame Alchemist has been setting things on fire like a pyromaniac," Raye hinted, as Roy got the distinct feeling of daggers piercing his heart from a certain Guardian of Time.

"I see."

"We're trying to finish this mission, but we aren't getting anywhere very fast," Winry noted.

"Well, if it's any help, I can take those who aren't part of your original team to the Time Gates, where we can all wait for your safe return," Sailor Pluto said, as the group looked at her.

"Isn't that forbidden?" Rini gasped.

"Not if I intend to send those two home it isn't. Now come on, we'll let Roy, Raye, and Winry fight their own battle."

"So how do we send anyone else we find?" Raye asked as Rini, Sailor Pluto, and Riza were vanishing.

"I'll deal with it when the time comes," Sailor Pluto replied, as she finally faded away. Roy shivered.

"Creepy," Roy whispered.

"You should show her more respect," Raye said, waving her hand. "She is the scout who's going to get you home."

"In my fear, I had nearly forgotten," Roy said sarcastically, as they heard an explosion. Demons, lots of them, were coming. They panicked, unable to react swiftly enough, as they were trampled by the oncoming bringers of fear.

"Come back you black-souled ruffians!" a voice cried, as Winry's eyes lit up.

"It's Major Armstrong!" she cried, as Roy sighed deeply, and Raye struggled to her feet, only to literally be lifted off the ground by a large, muscular man with a single strand of blond hair on his forehead to accent his blond mustache.

"Well, are you all right young lady?" he asked. Raye nearly screamed in fear as she jumped back, charms ready to go.

"Whoa, he's a friend Raye!" Winrey exclaimed.

"As Winrey said just a moment ago, this is a subordinate of mine, Major Armstrong."

"In my fear, I had nearly forgotten," Raye replied whimisically, as Roy gave her a sharp look.

"Don't you mock me."

"It just proves how much a stickler you really are," Raye kidded, as the muscular man, Armstrong, got in the way.

"Colonel, I believe it best if you tell me what's going on."

"I wish I could. It's a little confusing," Roy started, as Armstrong started fading. "Hey! What's happening to you Major?"

"It must be that we are only to share a brief meeting. Until we see each other again Colonel!" Armstrong said, flexing his muscles as pink sparkles appeared around his fading form.

"What happened?" Winry asked finally, as Raye stopped staring in a creeped out sort of daze, as she smiled some.

"I think Pluto is picking them up as we find them, since she can't very well break the rules and move them before then."

"Then that's good news for us," Roy said.

"Yup," Winry cheered. "Onto the next vict—I mean next friend in need!"

Umm…


	12. Rescue Mission, Part III

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

So anyway, the mission is in full swing. You'd think that Version's test would be just as easy as the last, but apparently, they weren't lying when they said his was the most difficult. In fact, we're on the third chapter of it, so that has to mean something…hmm…anyhow, I decided this time we were going to start from the point of view of someone other than Roy and Raye… just to mix things up a little…enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 12: Rescue Mission, Part III**

Lita found herself trapped in the grasp of a giant bird, as it flew around the area. Below her, she could see everyone who was trapped. Ed and Amy were still unconscious beneath her, as several giant spiders watched over them. To her right, the giant empty armor was being tossed around by goblin-looking demons. Then to her left, she saw Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru in various states of duress. Then there was Artemis and Mina. The two were separated, only feet from one another actually, but they were in glass tubes, both unconscious. If only she could get free from the bird, she could get to everyone's aid. Unfortunately, the bird was doing something so annoying, that you're fortunate to only be reading what it was doing. It was _singing._ The words were as follows:

_I love to sing._

_I love to sing._

_In fact, I'm so dense,_

_I'll admit fear to lightning!_

But nothing came to mind as Lita struggled to block out the singing. But each time she tried to cover her ears the bird would squawk louder.

_I love to sing._

_I love to sing._

_In fact, I'm so dense,_

_I'll admit fear to lightning!_

What could she do? How could she shut that stupid bird up? It would sing the same stupid verses over and over again, as if it was trying to mock her. She had to shut it up—now!

_I love to sing._

_I love to sing._

_In fact, I'm so dense,_

_I'll admit fear to lightning!_

"THAT'S IT!" Lita screamed. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN! JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

_I love to sing._

_I love to sing._

_In fact, I'm so dense,_

_I'll admit fear to lightning!_

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Suddenly, the bird was zapped into oblivion, as Sailor Jupiter quickly realized the first law of gravity. What goes up, must come down. As she fell for the ground below, she heard a faint voice in her head.

_I love to sing _

_You're gonna die!_

_In fact, I'm so dense,_

_That I love Pi!_

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF JUPITER SHUT THE HELL UP AND DIE ALREADY!" Sailor Jupiter screamed, firing another oak evolution into the air.

"JUPITER!" a familiar voice called from below. Sailor Jupiter wasn't sure who had said it, but she now noticed the pillar of rock she had landed on. Why wasn't she crushed? A few minutes later, she found herself on the ground, being hugged by Raye.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right!" she exclaimed.

"How did I survive that fall?" Sailor Jupiter wondered.

"Flame Alchemist decelerated you using the pillar of rock," Raye explained.

"Are you okay Sailor Jupiter?" Winry asked her. "You looked pretty angry."

"Yes, I'm fine, now that the singing has stopped," Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Singing?" the three asked her. She nodded.

"That bird that held me would keep singing the same stupid verses about being afraid of—oh you've got to be kidding me!" Sailor Jupiter screamed.

"What? Is it still alive?" Raye asked, looking around with worry.

"No, the stupid bird was telling me how to kill it the whole time!" Sailor Jupiter fumed.

"Now now," Winry said calmly. "It's gone now, right?"

"So you blasted the bird without realizing what it was telling you?" Roy asked, chuckling some.

"ALL RIGHT FLAME BOY! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, starting to fire, as Raye got in the way.

"Calm down Lita!" she cried, as Sailor Jupiter stopped her assault. "Why are you so moody today?"

"That stupid bird was singing the same thing over and over again, _what else_?" Sailor Jupiter fumed.

"Note to self: avoid Lita when she attends children's musicals," Raye muttered. "Or an educational television marathon."

"Since you got a bird's eye view, did you see anyone?" Roy asked smugly.

"SHUT UP OR FACE THE WRATH OF JUPITER!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. Roy took a step back.

"She's just traumatized," Raye said quickly, trying to apologize for Sailor Jupiter's rage.

"Some trauma," Roy muttered, as Winry put her hand over Roy's mouth.

"Colonel, do us a favor and don't speak," Winry whispered. She smiled as she looked to Sailor Jupiter. "So, did you find anyone?"

"Yeah, Artemis and Mina are that way," Sailor Jupiter said, now completely calm.

"I'm not going to ask," Roy whispered.

"Then let's go save them!" Raye said hesitantly, looking at the scary Sailor Jupiter, who nodded.

"I'm ready to start kicking some butt!" she announced, as they started on their journey again.

Not too long into the thunderous march led by Sailor Jupiter, they arrived at a set of glass tubes. Inside, there lay Mina and Artemis, who both seemed to be waking up.

"Mina! Artemis!" Raye cried. The two didn't seem to respond to Raye.

"They are sound-proof," Sailor Jupiter pointed out. "Let me try breaking the glass."

"Wait!" Winry cried.

"What?" Sailor Jupiter asked, mid-pre-attack-pose-phase.

"The tubes have metal bases. You're lightning-based, right? Won't you end up electrocuting them?" Winrey asked.

"You're right," Sailor Jupiter said. "Okay Raye, heat things up."

"No wand," Raye replied.

"WHERE IS IT?" Sailor Jupiter asked, shocked.

"The same place as Flame Boy's gloves," Raye replied. "Gone."

Mina started to pound on the glass.

"I would transmute the glass, but I can't etch the circle into the glass," Roy pointed out.

"Why not get Artemis to do it?" Raye suggested.

"The CAT?" Roy asked.

"It talks," Raye replied.

"I'm beginning to share Riza's sentiments."

"Don't you start. Attempt to get Artemis to claw the circle for you," Raye replied quickly.

"But won't the circle be on the inside? Can you still transmute with the circle on the other side?" Winry asked.

"You sure asking a lot of questions," Sailor Jupiter pointed out.

"I just don't want to see them hurt," Winry replied.

"Then what do we do?" Raye said, as Sailor Jupiter, Roy, and Raye huddled and began to think. Suddenly a loud shatter brought their attention back to the tubes. Before them, Winry had used the wrench to shatter the tube that held Artemis in one shot.

"That was an amazing swing!" Artemis said, as he began to fade. "What the?"

"It's Trista. We'll see you later Artemis," Raye replied.

"Be careful!" Artemis' fading form called. Winry took another swing at the other tube, as Mina was released from her prison as well.

"What happened to Artemis?" she demanded.

"Trista called for him. Anyone who wasn't on the original team is being gathered at the Time Gates."

"Oh," Mina said, as she held her wand.

"Transform," Raye said dismissively. "We need more transformed people here."

"Right!" Mina said, raising the wand into the air.

"More than the lightning-obssessed songbird?" Roy asked smugly.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"


	13. Rescue Mission, Part IV

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

I will say it again. It was a fair shot by one reviewer this week, but I guarantee you everything I write is written for a reason! I'm not mad about it either! I love critics!

So we're moving on through the final test… I've almost rescued everyone I want to rescue (the list was REALLY, REALLY long when I started). Enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 13: Rescue Mission, Part IV**

Amy wasn't sure when it had happened. Or why. All she knew, was that she was in major trouble, and Fullmetal Alchemist, her arch rival in science, was unconscious next to her. How did she land here? Why Ed?

"What was that?" Ed muttered, waking slowly. The figures around them stirred slightly, as he and Amy jumped to their feet.

_To the West_

_To the North_

_Lie the Best_

"Why do they chant that?" Amy asked Ed.

"They look like—holy hell," Ed whispered. "Giant spiders? Are they chimeras?"

"No, demons," Amy replied. "But why are there demons in the place that they fear? It was pure here only a few days ago."

"That's a good question," Ed replied.

"Cover me," Amy commanded, grabbing her wand.

"Right," Ed moaned, as he clapped his hands.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

The shadows didn't move as the pretty lights and colors swirled, and Ed's arm became a sword again. Sailor Mercury began typing away on her computer, as numbers flashed on her visor.

"I got it!"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT SO FAST?" Ed demanded, holding his ears. "AND WHY DID YOU SHOUT?"

"It's called a computer," Sailor Mercury replied. "But these demons aren't real."

"What do you mean 'they aren't real'!" Ed demanded again.

"They're copies," Sailor Mercury replied. "They aren't the real thing, like that phony Tuxedo Mask we saw the other day."

"But how do you know?"

"They're all made entirely of some type of sturdy paper. The most these things can do is give us a paper cut."

"Does that mean Version is playing with us?"

"I think so," Sailor Mercury said, as she looked to Ed. She froze. Her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Ed asked her, confused.

"What's your codename?" Sailor Mercury asked hesitantly.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, of course," Ed replied. Sailor Mercury took a step back, smiling now.

"Hey Fullmetal, you know what's cool about magic and computers?"

"What?" Ed asked, giving her a strange look.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Water flew through the area around her, as everything that had surrounded her crumpled to the ground. She walked over to the now crumpled Ed.

"They see through everything," Sailor Mercury laughed, as she looked around with her visor. "And using that data you've so generously given me, I can find out where someone else is. The concentration of these paper signals should lead me to a comrade in danger. And I will prove to Ed once and for all that I'm not primitive!"

"You really do care, don't you?" a voice said, as Sailor Mercury spun around. Before her stood a woman, who held a quill in her hand. Her long black hair twitched, moving on its own as if she were alive. "Don't worry Sailor Mercury, I won't tell your friends. However, I cannot allow you to get back to them at this time. If they discover my secret, I fear that the term blaze will explain the fires that will arise."

"You're Version, aren't you?" Sailor Mercury asked, as the woman's golden eyes narrowed, her grin widening.

"You really are a clever little girl," the woman, Version, said, her hair now flying at the blue Sailor Scout.

* * *

A scream. A very loud scream. That's all that they needed to hear, as they ran off in the direction of the sound.

"Who was that?" Roy asked, as Winry, who had been next to him, stopped running.

"Al."

The group stopped running, and looked to her. Winry was staring off at something that wasn't too far away.

"Winry?" Sailor Venus asked.

"AL!" Winry cried, running off in another direction, as the group was forced to chase her.

"Winry!" Raye shouted, as she finally caught up with her, and froze. She couldn't believe her eyes. Before her and Winry were a large amount of goblinesque demons, who were all tossing around various parts of the talking armor, Al!

"AL!" Winry shouted again.

"Winry!" Al's voice replied. "You've got to get them away from me! If they scratch the seal—AHH! Please quit tossing me!"

"The seal?" Raye asked Winry, who pointed to the torso.

"It's on the inside of that part. It's a blood seal. If it's damaged, Al's soul would be lost forever."

"Then we have to get his torso away from them, right?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "Leave that to me!"

"But Jupiter, how do you plan to get him back with so many of them?" Sailor Venus asked.

"By force," Sailor Jupiter replied, cracking her knuckles. Roy coughed slightly. "What do YOU want?"

"Why not draw him here magnetically?" Roy suggested.

"I am not a magnet scout! I am the scout of thunder!" Sailor Jupiter replied.

"But what if you could create poles with two lightning attacks?" Sailor Venus pointed out. "Wouldn't that serve as a magnet?"

"There's a chance we could damage that seal in either case," Raye said, whipping out her charms. "So by brute force it is."

"I'm beginning to see why Fullmetal was on such short fuse with you girls," Roy grumbled. The two dove into the group of demons, knocking them out of the way with ease. Raye stopped mid-punch and looked at her hands.

"This doesn't hurt? I would think that it would hurt me to punch this hard," Raye thought.

_Use the shield!_

_Use the shield!_

Quickly, the remaining demons started using Al as a shield.

"That's strange," Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Their lips didn't move," Sailor Jupiter whispered.

"What are these things?" Winry screamed…


	14. Rescue Mission, Part V

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

Random moment: I love Gundam Wing! So anyhow, I plan to write a few Gundam Wing pieces soon… what they're about will remain as clear as I leave them on the bio page. Random moment ends here.

Hooray! If you're still reading, you're my hero! As my second fanfic, this has had the best responses thus far of all my other stories! So once again, if you read, you are my hero! Of course, if you read any of my other fics, you're my superhero! And if you read all of them, you are my eternal hero! I love ratings…lol. Anyhow, today we'll try to rescue Al from those nasty goblins, and it seems Raye makes the (cough) brilliant (cough) observation of the day. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 14: Rescue Mission, Part V**

"We'll never get Al back at this rate," Raye said, drawing a charm. "Evil Spirit Begone!"

The goblin faded away.

"You know Flame Alchemist. YOU COULD HELP!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"I am," Roy muttered, drawing another circle as another goblin fried. Nearby, Winry struck another down with her wrench, as she reclaimed Al's head.

"Are you okay Al?" Winry asked the head.

"I'm fine right now, Winry," Al replied. Sailor Venus was using her love chain whip to reclaim other smaller parts of Al, since she knew it was risky to try and lasso the torso. The group was working full force to reclaim what they could of Al, knocking down goblin after goblin. After about ten minutes of fighting, they found themselves with all of Al, short of the torso, which was still in the hands of one goblin.

"Hand it over if you know what's good for you," Sailor Venus shouted. Raye had a charm ready, Roy had a circle, and Winrey had her wrench. Sailor Jupiter stood back, looking at one of the dusted goblins, and was guarding the rest of Al.

"You guys really aren't going to start blowing things up, are you?" Al asked worriedly. Sailor Jupiter kneeled next to his head, which was propped on top of the pile of metal.

"They know what they're doing," Sailor Jupiter said with a smile.

"What's she talking about?" everyone else thought miserably. "I haven't a clue what we're doing!"

"If you let that torso go, I'll spare your life," Roy said angrily. The goblin dove into the torso now.

"Smooth," Raye said sarcastically.

"I got it!" Sailor Venus said, walking quietly over to the torso of Al. She signaled to Raye, who got a charm ready. With a quick snatch, she held the torso and the demon was exposed.

"Evil Spirit Begone!"

The final goblin faded, as the group cheered.

"Oh no!" Raye exclaimed.

"What?" Winry asked, as she realized what Raye was talking about. "Oh! I'm so sorry Raye! I just saw Al and ran off!"

"That's all right," Sailor Venus said. "You did what any friend would do."

"Although you shouldn't have run off alone," Sailor Jupiter added.

"They've broken the ground rules themselves. I think they'll let you off," Roy said dryly.

"Guys," Raye said.

"That was a good call Winry!" Sailor Venus said warmly. "Jupiter, go easy on her, okay?"

"I am," Sailor Jupiter said. "But Winry, just don't do it again."

"Right!" Winrey replied.

"So you go easy on her but you zap me for making a joke," Roy moaned.

"Oops!" Sailor Jupiter said with a laugh. "It's kind of like an alter ego I guess. When I get like that it's hard to reason with me. That's what got me kicked out last time. Anyhow, no hard feelings, okay?"

"Guys," Raye said again.

"What brought that on?" Roy asked now.

"I fought it out!" Sailor Jupiter admitted with a smile. "When I fight, my troubles wash away!"

"Okay," Roy muttered.

"GUYS!" Raye shouted, as the group finally looked at her.

"What is it Raye?" Sailor Venus asked.

"We were following a scream before? Remember?" Raye said. "Someone was in trouble!"

"Oh yeah," Winry said, looking thoughtful.

"Well, now we have two problems," Sailor Venus said. "That scream, and the fact that Al is in a bunch of pieces right now."

"So we're just going to ignore someone's cry for help?" Raye demanded.

"Right now Alphonse takes precedence," Roy told her. "I know we have to go save that person, but apparently no one has been in any real peril yet except for Alphonse."

Raye sighed. He was right—wait, he was right!

"I knew something was weird about all this," Raye muttered, as the group started to piece Al back together.

"Weird about what?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Didn't you notice that this has been WAY too easy? I mean, we've rescued everyone we've come across before they got in any real danger, short of Sailor Jupiter. It's like Version is toying with us."

"No way!" Sailor Jupiter said. "If this Version person was toying with us, they'd have made it just a little harder to win, you know."

"Which is why I'm worried about that scream."

"Whoever it is will be fine," Winry said softly. "You just have to have faith that they will be."

Raye looked out, knowing she had lost the conversation. However, she couldn't shake that feeling of worry. There was not much she could do about it now, so she continued to help the others rebuild Ed's "little" brother, which was going fairly well. Soon enough, Al was pieced back together, as the group smiled at their masterpiece, which was moving around again.

"Which way should we head now?" Sailor Venus asked, as Roy and Winry shrugged.

"That way," Sailor Jupiter and Raye announced, pointing in one direction.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Sailor Venus giggled. "Jupiter and Raye sorta have a sixth sense. Well, Raye's is much stronger than Jupiter's. In fact, each of us a type of sixth sense, although Raye and Lita's are similar."

"What's your sixth sense then?"

"A sense of love!" Sailor Venus announced.

"You love my brother?" Al proclaimed, as Sailor Venus laughed.

"No way!" she replied. "Actually, I think of him and you as brothers—which is the bond I was referring to. There is more than one type of love you know."

"Don't you start," Raye said, grabbing Sailor Venus by the arm and starting to walk away.

"I can do love fortunes too! Anyone interested?" Sailor Venus called, as the group started to follow, sighing. Sailor Jupiter was grinning.

"What's so funny Sailor Jupiter?" Winry asked.

"Raye's got a crush on Roy," Sailor Jupiter replied, giggling.

"How do you know?" Al asked, Roy staring at Raye with interest.

"Is it your sixth sense?" Winry added.

"No, you don't need a sense for that. However, it's just how she reacted to Sailor Venus talking about her gift. It's kind of obvious if you think about it. She's just avoiding the topic since she's never been good with boys."

"She seems to handle herself well," Roy muttered, as Sailor Jupiter sighed.

"She'd kill me if she caught me telling you this," she moaned. "It was a long time ago, but apparently she had some major issues with her father, and since then, other than her grandfather, Darien, and Chad at the temple, she's not taking a liking to being friendly with men."

"So what did that have to do with her dragging—oh! She didn't want Sailor Venus to announce her crush, right?" Al said.

"Yes, and say that any louder and she just might hear you," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Oops, sorry Ms. Jupiter," Al said quietly. Sailor Jupiter laughed.

"Ms. Jupiter huh?" she said smugly. "I like that."

Up ahead, Sailor Venus was grinning wildly.

"You like Roy, don't you?" Sailor Venus said, as Raye turned red.

"I do not."

"You do."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM! AND THAT'S FINAL!" Raye screamed. The group behind her stopped in their tracks, as Sailor Venus started giggling. "Now quit goofing around Sailor Venus."

The group was all smiles (especially Roy), as Raye huffed and dragged Sailor Venus along. However, upon arriving at the next location, the group was silenced.

"What is that?" Winry asked.

"A crane game—a very large crane game," Sailor Jupiter explained.

"We still don't know what you're talking about," Roy pointed out.

"You're kidding, right?" Sailor Venus said, as the others caught up with the two.

"No, there's someone in there," Sailor Jupiter said.

"There are three different vibes," Raye said softly. "We have to get up to the glass to see inside."

"I got it!" Winry said. "Let's lift up Colonel Mustang to check inside!"

"Why me?" Roy demanded.

"Two girls in short skirts, is too tempting," Sailor Jupiter said. And with that, the group proceeded to from a human ladder, with Al on the bottom (poor boy was told to look down), Sailor Jupiter next, followed by Sailor Venus, then Raye, and last Colonel Mustang. Raye's head just peeked over the top of the glass, and Roy had a grand view of the whole game.

"This is astounding. Why do you need such a giant empty container—whoa! There are two girls and a guy in mini-skirts in there!"

"Brace yourselves!" Raye cried.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

The attack roared and struck the edge of their barrier, as it tore to pieces. The human ladder started to shake. Suddenly, Sailor Jupiter's heel slipped, as she folded, just dodging Al's helmet and rolling down the side. Unfortunately, Sailor Venus then also tumbled, rolling in front of Al as he caught her on instinct, as she landed bridal-style into his arms. Looking up, Al saw Raye coming with Roy, as the two landed on each shoulder, as he threw Sailor Venus back into the air as he tumbled forward. The poor scout of love was fortunately rescued by a fast moving figure, as they landed.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Saturn proclaimed. "Papa didn't see you on the other side of the wall!"

"I did after I fired," the shadowy figure replied sheepishly, revealing herself to be Sailor Uranus. Sailor Venus giggled.

"I've never been on the receiving end of your world shaking," she explained. "That was kind of fun!"

"How was falling flat on my face fun?" Roy moaned, literally massaging his temples and checking his face as he stood.

"Oh! I was talking about me!" Sailor Venus replied brightly. "I got caught even though I fell twice!"

"I thought she was the princess for a moment there," Sailor Uranus replied, sighing.

"It's okay," Sailor Neptune said soothingly.

"Lucky," Raye mumbled. Winry ran over to Al, having dodged the whole situation by running back a little at the first shouts.

"Are you okay Al?" she asked worriedly, as Al stood, picking up his left arm, and reconnecting it piece by piece.

"I'm fine, but all the uneven weight just knocked my arm out," Al replied, as Winry smiled.

"That's still SO creepy!" Sailor Neptune and Sailor Venus said. The group sighed.

"So is Momma picking us up?" Sailor Saturn asked timidly.

"Yes, how did you know?" Sailor Jupiter groaned, finally rising from her fall.

"Because Mommy is disappearing," Sailor Saturn replied. The group acknowledged this, and sighed.

"Good luck everyone," Sailor Neptune said encouragingly, as they finally vanished.

"She's young," Roy pointed out.

"Who? Saturn? That can't be helped," Raye replied.

"She's the Sovereign of Silence. If the universe needs to be destroyed, it is her job to do so. The last time she tried she reverted to an infant-like state. She stays younger until her powers are needed again," Sailor Jupiter explained. "It's kind of strange if you aren't used to the magical aspect of things."

"Now I've heard everything," Roy whispered.

"That really is strange," Winry noted. "And sad."

"Why did she call one of them Papa? Weren't they both girls?" Al asked. The group sweatdropped.

"Um, Al?" Sailor Venus said, giggling some. "Maybe when you are a little older we'll tell you."

"Just because I sound a child doesn't mean I am one!" Al pouted. An even bigger sweatdrop formed, as the group crashed.

"Let's just see if we can find someone else," Raye said hesitantly, the group furiously nodding…


	15. Rescue Mission, Part VI

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

Roy loses his voice most of the time today, but when he gets it back… oh boy. And was Amy hit upside the head? Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 15: Rescue Mission, Part VI**

"We're here," Raye said, stopping the group, and looking around. "There is someone nearby."

"Are you sure?" Winry asked, shivering some. "This isn't like the other places. It's really, really cold."

"It's because of Mercury's ice attacks that are going around," Sailor Jupiter replied.

"I'd recognize her Aqua Rhapsody anywhere," Sailor Venus added.

"She's got to be in danger. She doesn't just attack out of the blue," Raye added, giving the group an evil glance. Before anyone could respond, something mewed. The whole group spun, looking to see that it was a small gray kitten, fallen on the floor nearby.

"Diana!" Sailor Venus exclaimed, rushing to its aide. The poor kitten continued to mew for a moment.

"Diana, tell us what happened," Raye whispered to her.

"ANOTHER DEMON CAT?" Roy demanded.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Raye boomed at him.

"I was just trying to protect Rini," the kitten, Diana, finally confessed. "Somehow, I ended up here, but it was really weird. Mercury has never attacked me before."

"WHAT?" the group boomed.

"His Highness was somewhere over there, fending her off when I last saw him," Diana continued. "Although, she looked pretty scary, and Mercury has never looked that scary before."

"We'll take care of it Diana," Raye assured her, pulling out one of her charms and winking to the kitten. Diana slowly began to fade.

"What's happening? Am I dying?" Diana exclaimed. "I still have to protect the princess!"

"Don't worry Diana. Trista is picking you up," Winry said assuredly. After seeing the routine as much as she had, there was little doubt in Raye's mind that she was even fazed by it anymore.

"Yeah, Winry's right, Diana!" Al added.

"EEP! TALKING ARMOR!" the kitten cried before it finally faded away. The group sighed.

"Diana is never going to make it through another castle hallway without Rini ever again," Sailor Venus mused.

"Well, you heard her! Darien's in trouble!" Sailor Jupiter said, clenching her fist as she rose to her feet. The rest followed suit. After a quick dash through the icy tundra, they indeed found Darien as Tuxedo Mask, fighting with Sailor Mercury!

"Tuxedo Mask!" Raye cried, getting ready to jump into the fray. "Hang on!"

"Wait Raye!" Sailor Jupiter said, grasping Raye's shoulder. "This doesn't seem right."

"What is it Ms. Jupiter?" Al asked.

"I think I see it too," Winry said, looking at the two fighters. Roy gave them a questioning look.

"They're definitely fighting, but it's like they aren't even touching each other," Sailor Venus finally said, looking at the two fighters. As they drew close to one another, every connected shot seemed to result in nothing. And no matter what he did, Tuxedo Mask did not lose his top hat… almost like it was attached with superglue to his head. To top the situation off, they made strange noises as they struck one another. Not the usual sounds of flesh on flesh, nor of steel versus flesh, or even steel on steel.

"They sound like," Roy thought.

"Paper," Raye whispered. "They sound like paper."

"OH NO!" Roy thought hysterically. "I'm catching their ability to oddly start and finish sentences!"

"Hmphmm!" a voice cried from below. Everyone was too entranced by the fight to notice.

"Oh well," Roy continued in his mind. "At least it's with Raye."

"HMPHHMR!" the voice cried again, as the group finally looked down. Underneath a layer of ice was a frozen Tuxedo Mask!

"Tuxedo Mask?" Raye asked, looking a little surprised.

"What's he saying?" Winry asked. Roy merely held his hand out to Al's head.

"You want my helmet? Why?" Al asked, as he reluctantly handed it over. Roy then started chiseling at the ice. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

"Roy, I have the wrench you know," Winrey said, as Roy swiftly tossed the helmet back to Al, who swiftly put it back on his head, seeing the transmutation circle in the ice. Roy placed his hands on the circle, a flash of light erupting as the surrounding ice became a flood of water, and the group was forced to cling to one another to prevent floating away. There was a scream, and a splash, and then the water levels receded. When the group was done sputtering and getting over their travels through the waters, they all glared at Roy, who shrugged and helped Tuxedo Mask to his feet.

"Thanks man. I don't know how you did that, but it was amazing," he said, as he started to fade. "I guess this is Trista's work. Make sure you rescue Serena everyone!"

And with that, the tuxedo-clad man was gone. Roy sighed, and looked back to the source of the scream from earlier. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be silent and entertain Raye's request, but it wouldn't be much more if the person in question had drowned.

"I don't know who did that," a voice said from behind, as the group all jumped at the sight of Amy! "BUT YOU WERE BLOODY BRILLIANT! I LOVE ALCHEMY!"

And with that, she proceeded to hug Al. The group was staring in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ames?" Sailor Jupiter scowled, as nods of agreement came from Raye and Sailor Venus.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, confused.

"Give us your codename," Winry asked, shaken by the sudden hostility of the Sailor Scouts towards this person that looked like their friend.

"Alchemy Lover," Amy replied with a smile. The group then crashed.

"You hit her head with that, didn't you?" Sailor Jupiter accused of Roy. "You just had to go and transmute all the ice into water! Why?"

"From what I heard of her shout, she couldn't have been falling fast enough to have a concussion like that," Al replied.

"See? Al gets it! I've just seen the light and the beauty of alchemy!" Amy cheered. "So now, I'm going to find all the books on alchemy and become an alchemist like Ed!"

Everyone started backing away from Amy—slowly. And when she didn't explode, as many thought she would, they came closer. Amy sighed.

"All right. If you must know I've met Version, and I've discovered something that will help us save the others," Amy said, as the whole group dove at her.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Tell us Amy! What's up?"

"How?"

"When?"

Roy stood back silently, a vein popping on his forehead.

"All of our enemies are made of paper," Amy replied with a smile, as the group froze, looking at Roy and Raye.

"WHAT?" the two roared.

"You mean this whole time the reason they stole our stuff was because everything here is MADE OF PAPER?" Roy boomed.

"An unusually durable paper, but yes, paper," Amy replied. "And look what I found! It's what got me into that phony me's frozen tundra!"

In Amy's hands were three objects. One and two being Roy's gloves, and the other being Raye's pen. The two fire lords smiled demonically at this, and the group, short of Amy, stepped back from them.

"This is good news, isn't it Roy?"

"Yes Raye. This is good news indeed."

The group shivered. The demonic duet sounded very, very scary right now. And both seemed to have forgotten the past worries the moment they'd seen what Amy had brought.

"What has Amy unleashed?" Sailor Venus squeaked.

"Let the flames of hell be brought unto this trial…"


	16. Rescue Mission, Part VII

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

Okay, that's it. I'm ending the rescue mission today! I've taken up SEVEN whole chapters here (seven fun-filled chapters, I hope) talking about the final task. I think that's plenty, don't you? So today, it will end. Any guesses on who should get to read the Book of Doom? I mean, it was a test for everyone, so who will be proclaimed the winner? I've got an idea of who it should be, but I'd like to hear your opinions.

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 16: Rescue Mission, Part VII**

The group was now several yards away from the two happy, SKIPPING, pyro-overlords of death. They seemed too happy to stand anywhere near AND LIVE, especially Roy.

"Who knew he got like this after someone took away his gloves?" Sailor Venus giggled.

"I bet he was feeling really insecure," Winry noted with a smile.

"I'm a little worried that Mars is acting like this," Sailor Jupiter sighed.

"I guess we can only imagine what's going to strike Ms. Version the moment they find her," Al added sheepishly. Amy shivered slightly. "Ms. Amy, what's wrong?"

"I was amazed at the prospect of seeing a REAL alchemist in action!" Amy announced.

"And who knows what happened to Amy," Sailor Jupiter added quietly. "She's not herself."

"Maybe after being rescued by Roy's transmutation she's opened her eyes to a new science," Sailor Venus suggested.

"After all that fighting?" Winry asked quietly.

"So you're concerned too Winry?" Al asked, as Winry nodded. The four had now formed a huddle as they walked. "I thought it was weird that she hugged me. Why not hug Roy?"

"And face the wrath of Raye?" Sailor Venus added with a smile. "I think not."

"Are you all right?" Amy asked, getting serious, as she poked her head into the huddle between Sailors Venus and Jupiter. "Is there something to worry about?"

The group jumped back about ten feet from her.

"Nope! Nothing to worry about at all," Winry exclaimed.

"In fact, we were talking about how cheery they were, and were discussing possible ways to avoid cremation!" Sailor Venus giggled. "But you're safe since you're the scout of water Ames."

"Right," Amy said. "You do have a point though, they are REALLY cheery."

The two pyro-overlords of death stopped, as the group stopped. Their faces went grim.

"Uh-oh," the group whispered.

"Circle?" she asked.

"Circle," he replied.

"Square!" Sailor Venus proclaimed. There are moments when even I question her sanity.

"Everyone, look at the ground below us. What do you see?" Sailor Mars asked. They looked to see one giant circle, literally drawn on the ground.

"Oh! I get it! It must be a trap!" Sailor Venus said, as the group stared at her. "What?"

"No one else move into the circle," Roy commanded. Suddenly, into his arms, bridal-style, fell Sailor Mercury!

"WHAT?" the group asked, looking at the girl in Roy's hands and the Amy who was as shocked as everyone else.

"Ouch," Sailor Mercury moaned. The group was now thoroughly confused. How were there two of them?

"One of them must be a copy," Sailor Jupiter growled. As soon as she uttered the words, ten more Sailor Mercury's and Amy's appeared in the circle. Also, the Amy who was outside of the circle began to laugh.

"This is beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!" she said. "And you fools didn't realize it quick enough."

The group watched in shock as Amy spun around quicker and quicker, until finally stopping, different from before. Now, before them stood a woman, who held a quill in her hand. Her long black hair twitched, moving on its own as if she were alive, and her golden eyes danced with laughter.

"Really should have seen that coming," Sailor Mars sobbed.

"Yeah, should have known Amy would never really convert to alchemy," Sailor Jupiter sighed.

"Or hug me," Al added. The group stared. "What? It's true!"

Winry pulled out her wrench in fear.

"You're Version, aren't you?" she asked.

"Correct," the woman laughed. "Now that I have the two fire-users trapped, you all will have to face my trial without them."

"What do you mean trapped?" Roy demanded, shoving his way through to the edge of the circle. As he was just about to cross, he found out very quickly that he really couldn't step beyond the line of the circle. It was like crashing into a wall of cement, and it hurt. Bad. "OUCH!"

"Flame Alchemist! Have you never even heard of a barrier? Oh they really are quite useful!" Version cackled.

"What do we do?" Al asked.

"We don't have much choice. Do we win this trial by beating you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Version replied with a smile.

"Where are Serena and Ed?" Winry demanded.

"Why, they are right here," Version crowed, scribbling into the air. Quickly, ten Serena's and ten Ed's fell into the circle. It was now swarming with bodies, as Roy was forced to create two pillars of rock. One for himself and one for Sailor Mars. The two were now elevated above the bodies. "However, only three of those clones are the real deal. So it's probably not a good idea to start torching the place."

"OH MY GOD! THERE ARE TEN OF ME!" the Serena clones screamed.

"QUIT SCREAMING!" the Ed clones shouted at the Serena clones. There was a crack in the pillars of rock, as everyone held their ears, and Sailor Mars grabbed onto the pillar.

"BOTH OF YOU QUIT SCREAMING BEFORE YOU KILL ME!" Sailor Mars shouted

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS MARS!" the Serena clones cried.

"I'll destroy every single one of your mangas if you don't shut up," Sailor Mars scowled. The Serena clones fell silent, confused, except for one.

"AWW MARS!" she sobbed. "Don't destroy them! I haven't even read what happens to Ashnard yet!"

Suddenly it hit Roy what had happened. These clones knew nothing of Serena's life from home, just of the skills she had displayed while she was here.

"Sailor Mars! That's the real Sailor Moon!"

"Right," Sailor Mars said, pulling out a series of nine charms. "EVIL SPIRITS BE GONE!"

As the enchanted paper struck its mark, every one of the Serena clones vanished in smoke.

"Give me your code name!" Roy shouted to her.

"It's Ed!" Serena cheered happily. "Mars! You are so totally awesome!"

"Now transform and join me on this pillar so that we can take care of the rest," Sailor Mars barked. Meanwhile, the group outside of the circle was in a standoff with Version. She smiled, as Sailor Jupiter set up to bat.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VERSION OAK EVOLUTION!"

The attack roared and struck its target with the best aim Sailor Jupiter had, but had been stopped by a copy of Sailor Jupiter's attack!

"Would you like to know my skill?" she asked, her golden eyes twinkling, a giant grin plastered on her face.

"You can copy our tricks?" Sailor Jupiter asked, shocked.

"Yes, but unfortunately, to get the tricks, I have to come in contact with the host long enough to copy your powers," she replied. "And I've come in contact with both you and Sailor Venus, remember?"

"When you broke our huddle," Sailor Venus whispered, abhorred.

"Precisely."

"And you've copied Ms. Amy's skills too!" Al cried. "Otherwise you couldn't have copied her!"

"Yes," Version said with a smile, as Winry charged.

"NO WINRY!" Sailor Venus cried, as Winry's wrench connected with Version's side, but she smiled, as a large clang filled their ears.

"You copied Al's body," Winry whispered, stepping back. "That's why you hugged him."

"You all are much more intelligent than I took you for," Version laughed.

"But why did you give them back their items?" Sailor Jupiter demanded. "You know they can beat all of your paper clones if they have their powers."

"False sense of security. See, when I copy, it doesn't necessarily mean I copy everything, so I had to ensure you'd believe I was your friend when I showed up."

Deceit was the last thing the four of them wanted to hear. Winry ran back to the others, and moved to beside Al.

"We're pulling a combo. Al, you do what you can to cover us," Sailor Venus scowled. Back in the circle of clones, Roy was grinning.

"I know how to find Fullmetal amongst all the clones," he said, an evil glint in his eye. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars stood on their solitary pillar, curious.

"AW HELL NO!" the Ed clones screamed. For the first time since he had gotten his gloves back, Roy Mustang snapped his fingers, the alchemic reaction caused by his gloves taking form. An explosion occurred in the crowd of Ed clones.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ED?" Sailor Moon cried, abhorred. On Ed was flying sky-high, as he landed, rolling to put out the remaining flames.

"I knew ONE explosion wouldn't kill the boy," Roy replied smugly. "But since the clones were all made of paper—well, they're doomed."

"That was—diabolic," Sailor Mars whispered, smiling.

"MOON TIARA—ouch! Mars!"

"Meatball Head, we'll deal with him later," Sailor Mars replied. "We're not here to fight with one another. It's safe to assume that Mercury is the last person we need to rescue."

"So you're saying once we Mercury the trial is over?" Sailor Moon asked. "What about Darien and Rini?"

"They're already safe and sound," Roy replied. "Can you two think of anything to ask your friend?"

"I can!" Ed shouted. The group looked at him. "Believe me, it'll work."

"Okay," Sailor Moon said. "Just don't hurt her!"

Outside the circle, the fight was now getting brighter.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The two attacks flew.

"VERSION OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VERSION LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"VERSION AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"Run for cover!" Sailor Venus cried, as their attacks were halted and the others flew towards them at high speeds. "ICE ATTACK!"

The group scrambled, just dodging the fatal ice coming their way. Version laughed.

"Face it. You are out-matched," she said. In an instant, the four realized that she was right. They needed help. Winry looked to inside of the circle, and saw Ed walking towards the Sailor Mercury and Amy clones.

"What's happening?" she whispered. On the inside, Ed walked carefully towards the group of girls. Each of them moved back, except for one. She stayed until the others were all separated, and she was crying.

"Is that you Amy?" Ed asked. She only nodded. "What's wrong?"

"I lost," Amy whimpered. Behind her, Sailor Moon dusted the clones. Ed was confused.

"Lost to who?" Ed asked.

"Version," Amy answered.

"You didn't lose!" Sailor Mars shouted to her. "We all were deceived."

"I lost to it," Amy continued. "I can't believe I lost."

"Okay, chill out and tell me what it is," Ed said, looking at Amy's terrified face.

"Alchemy," Amy replied, looking at the woman outside the wall. "She uses alchemy."

An explosion erupted around all of them, as they all covered one another and screamed. Amy clung to Ed in an instant, terrified. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Roy all fell, their pillars crumbling. Everyone was suddenly covered in a white light, and then, silence…


	17. The Book

Author's Note

In all seriousness I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist, yet the concept is mine. Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE…

I apologize for my long notes today, but I have a lot to say!

First, I must apologize for not giving you more heads-up. This is the final chapter of Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone. However, I do ask that everyone that gets this far, PLEASE REVIEW! I need input on the story, what I can do to create better stories in the future, was the humor appropriate, and your likes/dislikes. Should I create a continuance? Do y'all want to hear more about this world? What did you think of the ending? Was it appropriate? Any of these questions and any more you can think of, can y'all at least answer one of them for me? Anyone can review, account or not, so I beg you to do so. Also, if you leave me an e-mail, I will write you back. If you leave none, all is well and we'll move on with life.

I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially Suuki-Aldrea and Eo for staying with it from the start. Thanks everyone for all your wonderful comments!

I'll also put a thank you out for those who put me on their favorites and alerts lists. As of the final update, this story is my most popular, so thanks for everything everyone! Here is everyone in no particular order: Chibi Jack, Elizabeth D. O'Connell, hope of stars, MewWitch, Riceball 1989, SailorThunder, sailorveggie, SailorVengeance19, X-Dome, Aleric, k-hunter2000, Sharem, snowkae, and Suuki-Aldrea! So another big thanks to you guys! You're all totally awesome! Also, I'd like to announce that this story, if you don't know, was inducted into the C2 _Metal from the Moon _which is owned by Sora76! Hooray!

UPDATE: The sequel to this story is now out, Sailor Moon and the Alchemic Memories.

Okay, I got through all the fun stuff, and now I have a fun note today, that Greed is a homunculus from Fullmetal Alchemist. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 17: The Book**

The silence was unbearable, as the group got their bearings. Around them, they saw that the white terrain that they had originally entered was back. Then they saw that Amy was clung to Ed, and wasn't letting go anytime soon. Ed sighed.

"What's so bad about alchemy?" Ed asked finally. Amy jumped at this, and pulled herself from Ed, blushing. "We get the same things done; alchemy works quicker."

"It's not right," Amy said finally. "She shouldn't know alchemy. Also, the problem with alchemy is that in our home, it was driven by greed, in some religions a sin that is unbearable."

"Greed is an unbearable bastard, wasn't he?" Ed directed softly towards Al.

"Brother?" Al asked. "What's wrong?"

"I think I've got the same problem Amy has. I was beaten by magic, what else?" Ed replied, as Amy looked at him. "Honestly wasn't magic made the same way?"

"No one knows the true origins of magic," Amy retorted. Sailor Moon smiled.

"So did we complete the test then? I mean, we found everyone," she said. "Well, at least, you all did. I just stayed trapped with a bunch of clones of myself."

"This means we'll get to read the book!" Sailor Venus cheered.

"You guys," Winry said, getting their attention. "I know it's strange, but I just remembered what Ms. Trista told us before we left. She said 'you will not like the answers you wish to find' and she looked pretty serious. Does this mean that this was a bad idea?"

The group was silent for a few minutes, as Sailor Mars shook her head, gaining stares.

"If you have a question, you get the answer, regardless of outcome," she said. "Whether or not we knew the risk, we went headfirst into a life-threatening situation to get an answer we absolutely had to have. If the Silver Imperium Crystal does turn out to be a Philosopher's Stone, then for us, that's one more thing about Sailor Moon's home that we didn't know before. If it isn't, it's the same result. Besides, I would have come here anyhow to get that book, to protect it from evil."

"Mars is right," Sailor Venus said, smiling now. "We can't just back down because we're afraid of a little book."

_Excuse me, but I hardly consider myself little._

The group looked around. Where had the voice come from?

"So it's safe to assume we're not imagining it?" Roy asked, his fingers ready to snap. Suddenly, the group was surrounded by the snake man Binder, the creepy plant Leaflet, the copy woman Version, the twins Alpha and Beta, and the little girl Paige. They braced for a fight, as the monsters around them began to laugh.

"Geez, you people are easily frightened after all!" Binder chuckled. "We just came to tell you congratulations!"

"You're the first beings to get to read the book in centuries!" Version said cheerfully.

"Well done," Paige said timidly.

"Wait a minute, I have a question," Amy said, getting the group's full attention. "How do you know alchemy?"

Her finger pointed to Version, who laughed mildly.

"Because child, that is what we agreed upon when we decided to guard the book in the first place. The things I learned come from before the split, just as Paige is a reminder of the demons that do not roam this dimension, for they too, were sent away to another."

"Yes yes, we come from before the split, and towards the beginning. We creatures do not die, for our task is ever-growing and immortal," Leaflet said, rubbing his leaves together.

"We don't have the limitations of ordinary beings," Alpha said. "Just think of us like gods—ouch! What was that for Beta?"

"For you being an idiot," Beta replied haughtily. "Listen, the point is that we have powers from different dimensions because we existed before the split in dimensions. The book would tell you that."

"Where is this book we've spent all this time searching for?" Ed said, shifting his weight and looking to Binder.

"Why Fullmetal, you're standing on it," Binder replied.

"WHAT?" everyone cried.

"Indeed, the book is in reality, this entire zone upon which we hold our trials," Paige said softly.

"YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE TIME WE WERE ON THE STUPID BOOK!" Ed shouted, Al holding him back.

"Brother, now isn't the time to be shouting," Al reminded him.

"This is one big book," Winry said, kneeling to the ground and looking around. "Where are the words?"

"The words only appear to answer your questions. The place they are in, however, you should already know," Version said, looking to Amy. Amy jumped at this.

"To the northwest!" she exclaimed, as the group dashed off after her.

"Are they really ready for what they want to know?" Beta asked.

"Think of it this way, if they aren't, it means we have to ante up our tests," Binder said, grinning.

"You are such an idiot," Paige said, looking to where they had gone. "What do you think?"

She turned to the ground.

_Anyone can take in a truth. It's the people around them that they must learn to face._

"Your words were always aged, weren't they?" Alpha sighed…

* * *

They were exhausted and out of breath. In front of them, was a section of ground filled with text lay untouched in their dash. They had found the answers. Finally, they had the answers they sought.

"Anyone care to read?" Amy panted. The group looked at one another, unsure of what to say, think, or do for that matter. It was Winry who moved forward. It was Winry whose tears fell as she read. The group was curious. Why hadn't she said she'd already started?

"Winrey?" Ed asked. Winry couldn't look his way.

"I'll read," she said, quickly wiping away her tears.

_Long ago, before the world split, there lay a kingdom of brutal killers. Those who had no hopes of repentance that caused mayhem throughout the galaxy where they dwelled. At the head of this madness was a single woman, named Vicious. At this time, she had a hope, a future. In fact, as the day of her death approached, she had several dozen children, all of which were as violent as Vicious herself._

_The galaxy was in turmoil, and this queen had to be taken out. In fact, even the word Lunarian sent fear across the galaxy for quite some time. The Mercurial Royals devised a plan. Using their surrender as a ploy, they sent various members of the court to draw a circle around the kingdom that left the rest of its planetary people in fear. After three days, the circle was drawn._

"No way!" Ed cried.

"They weren't," Al whispered.

"Mother of God," Roy muttered.

"Did they really say Lunarians?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No way," Sailor Jupiter whispered.

"What are they doing here Ed?" Amy asked, as Ed ignored her, and Winry's eyes watered up.

"There's more," Winry replied.

_With a single clap of one set of Venetian hands, since they were the ones who used to command such mighty magic, the kingdom vanished in a red light. The results bore the very first Philosopher's Stone, a red gem that was bloodier than the kingdom it destroyed._

"Lady Venus," Sailor Venus whispered.

"I—I—I had no idea," Sailor Moon said, choking.

"Let me finish," Winry said finally.

_This stone, made from the bloodiest of circumstances, was placed under the eye of a new Lunarian ruler, named Serene. The queen was placed atop the throne, to remind the planet and the remaining people of the peace that they wished to be enforced. This story was doomed to become lost when the dimensions split, of course, and the stone that started out as a blood red, lost its color over time, being purified by the now peaceful way of the Lunarians, and a lack of use._

_All of you who wished to read this book, also had important questions of your own. The next line is meant to be read for your own, since this line is not the same for everyone._

The group looked at one another, and nodded as they read the next line. There were gasps, groans, and tears as the group read. Winry turned away.

"It will never be," Winry whispered.

"Did you say something Winry?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No, no," Winry said, wiping her eyes again. "It's nothing."

"Well, that's the answer to all our troubles," Ed said. "There really is only one way to make a Philosopher's Stone."

"But there's good news brother," Al said softly. "Someday, our problems will be solved."

"Things I wish that can never be," Roy sighed. Sailor Mars was remotely smug, as she actually turned to walk away, a skip in her step.

"I will not like the answers I wish to seek," Winry sighed. "Why did she have to be right?"

"That's Trista for you," Sailor Jupiter said encouragingly. "99.99999 percent of the time, she's right about it."

"And that's close to never!" Sailor Moon said cheerfully.

"That's not a good thing right now Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said mindfully.

"Right," Amy sighed. "Well, enough bickering. We got what we came for. Ed's right, we're wrong."

"Amy?" Ed asked, worried.

"We're just the primitive ones," Amy said softly, as Ed gave her a harsh look.

"How could you just give up like that?" Ed asked. "You have technology that we only dream of having, whereas we use our shortcuts for our own personal gain. I lost out to your magic, and you lost out to my alchemy. Why don't we just call it even?"

"Ed?" Amy asked him now.

"Brother's right Amy, you guys are formidable without alchemy. That says something!"

"Ed, I'm surprised you're not doing a happy dance right now," Sailor Mars said thoughtfully.

"You're one to talk," Ed said, giving her a strange look. "You look pretty smug."

"Oh, it's nothing you should concern with," Sailor Mars replied. The group gave her a look. "What? It's true!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Al exclaimed, the group giggling some. Suddenly, they were confronted by Paige.

"If you have found what you were looking for, then I shall ask you to leave," Paige said simply.

"Will others be able to read what we have?" Amy asked.

"No," Paige said. "The information they seek is never the same as what you have sought. Besides, they will not make it as far as you have, for we have decided to make our tests far more difficult than from before."

"Wow, really?" Sailor Venus asked. "That's good news! I don't think we'd be able to carry this book out of here."

"But we could burn it," Sailor Mars replied, as Roy nodded. "Then no one could ever read it again."

"That's not a good idea," Paige said. "Even though you indeed possess the strength required to destroy this book, it would leave us without home and work, both of which would make several of us very upset. Now please leave."

"Shall we?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Right," the group sighed in defeat. They avoided fighting her up until now, and they didn't want to find out her powers now. The group got in a circle, and a teleport ensued shortly after…

* * *

"Well, they did well," Trista said warmly.

"You can't possibly think of letting them leave with knowledge like they've just gained," Amara said.

"You're right," Trista said. "Their friends are currently returned from whence they came."

"You erased their memories then?"

"Of course Momma did, Papa!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Or else our existence would be revealed elsewhere in the Universe."

"Yet it seems the girls have gotten quite attached to those four in the short time they've been here," Michelle noted. "Now they certainly have learned from them as well, haven't they? We can't possibly be so cold as to erase their memories as well."

"You're observant as always," Trista said wistfully. "So the real question is: what do we do now?"

**THE END**


End file.
